R: Road to My Nakama
by duaba
Summary: Rei is the newest member of the Straw Hats with no idea what it means to be a pirate. Just within the first few days at sea, they stumble across a dangerous man with an even more dangerous plan, leaving Rei with one question: What does it mean to be a pirate? (Centers around the OC I created in my fanfic Zoro & The Mask) Zoro x OC (Based off of Film Z)
1. Cherry Blossoms

**A/N:** Hey guys, so this is based off of my O/C (Rei) in my original story, Zoro  & the Mask, and is based off of the storyline for Film Z. So this is a sequel to my first story (Zoro & the Mask) but a prequel to my other story (Green Heart), which follows the canon arcs of the Straw Hats in the New World (starting with Punk Hazard).

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Cherry Blossoms**

It wasn't the skeleton's rock and roll that woke her up. It wasn't the loud chewing noises that she later recognized as belonging to her new captain. In fact, it wasn't even the sound of the super cheers coming from the shipwright. Ironically, the person that woke up Cogan Reia was the only person who was trying to get everyone to quiet down for her to get some rest.

"If you're going to party, you inconsiderate idiots, at least do it farther away from the girls' quarters! You're going to wake Rei-chan up!" the cook's voice thundered through the ship, startling Reia, or Rei as she liked to be called.

For a second she forgot where she was and she panicked. She quickly ducked down onto the floor, lying low, and with her dagger chains drawn out of habit. She studied her surroundings, calculated the nearest exit, gauged any potential weapons to use for her benefit and anything else that would give her clues of her whereabouts.

This all happened within seconds and by the fifth second, she felt a sharp pain hit in her chest, which snapped her out of her confusion. It seemed to bring her senses back and she remembered where she was. She pushed herself off the floor, tucked her daggers back in her utility belt that she wore around her waist, and sat at the edge of her bed. She looked down at where the pain was and saw that her blood had seeped through her bandages. _Dr. Reindeer is not going to be happy with this,_ she thought to herself as she pressed her fingers against the wound just to see how much she was bleeding. It wasn't much so Rei knew her stitches were still in tact.

She leaned back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling of her room. It was her new room, to be more precise. She had lived alone with her father in an abandoned fortress for all her life. They had remained hidden for many years to avoid detection from both marines and bounty hunters. Rei came from a family of notorious pirates. Her own father was a member of Gol D. Rogers and her mother's brother was 'Red-Hair' Shanks. Rei even shared the same fire red hair as her uncle so she kept herself masked and cloaked to avoid any detection. She even went so far as to keep her gender a secret as to throw anyone off of her scent.

Thankfully, King Tannenbay, the ruler of her home island, had taken her under his wing. Rei was a genius and he made use of that. He trained her to become an elite tactician. Under his tutelage, she was able to rise up in the ranks for the Beffi Island Army and had the title of "Commander" and "Royal Tactician" by the time she joined the Straw Hat Pirates.

Rei shook her head at how ridiculous she had reacted. _How did I sleep so deeply that I forgot where I was? Are my injuries that severe?_

She looked back down at her wounds. She had taken a chain through her chest back on her island in order to save one of the Straw Hats after he had come to save her from the marines. _He's not going to be happy with this either_ , she thought to herself, _But then again, I don't think he was ever happy with me._

She thought about the green haired swordsman and the frown that seemed to be plastered on his face every time she saw him. Of all her years in the army and dealing with all types of men, she had never come across a man like him. Although, to be fair, the whole crew consisted of odd balls, especially the captain.

As if on cue, her captain's voice cut through the air. "REI! Come out! You're going to miss the cherry blossoms!"

"Idiot! She needs her rest. Her injuries are still too severe!" Sanji snapped at the captain.

"It still hasn't healed yet?!" the captain whined.

"Not everyone has a crazy ability to bounce back like you do!" Sanji snarled.

Rei couldn't help it and she let out a tiny smile. She was used to controlling her emotions and keeping a blank expression but ever since meeting the Straw Hats, she found her walls coming down little by little. There was just something about them that made her want to be their friend and open up to them. _Is that why I decided to become a pirate?_

"Oyyyy! Rei! Come out and eat some meat. Meat will be good for you!" Luffy called out again.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Sanji shouted.

"Actually, she should eat something. That would be good for her," a child-like voice said cheerfully.

"Oh, if that's the case let me whip something up for her then. Just you wait, Rei-chwaaaannnn!"

"Oy! Ero-Cook, you're making more noise than Luffy," came a gruff response, "I wouldn't be surprised if you woke Rei up already."

Rei didn't plan to move but even still, hearing Zoro's words made Rei freeze. If she went out now, then the cook would probably feel bad. If they came in and saw her awake, then they'd know she had been listening to them this whole time. Should she pretend to go back to sleep?! But wait. Why does she need to pretend to do anything?

 _Having friends is hard_ , Rei thought to herself. She decided to get dressed and go out. She'd take her time and by the time she went out, they'd probably had forgotten about Sanji's outburst. She unclipped her utility belt and pulled her night dress over her head. It was lent to her by her roommate, 'Cat Thief' Nami. She had to give her a 100 belli deposit for it but Rei didn't mind. Although now that a bit of blood had gotten on it, Rei doubted she would get that deposit back. Rei put on her black slim legged trousers, buttoned up her yellow shirt, and stuffed her feet into her boots. She reached for her mask and cloak out of habit but then stopped herself. There was no need to hide anymore. She was with friends. She left her mask and cloak untouched and clipped her utility belt back around her waist.

By now the music and cheering had resumed so Rei knew it was safe to go outside. She opened the door to the girls' quarters to see tiny, delicate cherry blossom petals floating down from the sky. She lifted out her palm and watched one petal rest gently on it. "So pretty," she whispered in awe.

"Oh! Rei! You're awake!"

Rei looked down to see Luffy on the lawn deck with a big grin on his face and an even bigger stomach. There was a giant smiley face drawn on his shirt so it looked like Rei was being greeted by two very happy men instead of just one.

"Hello, Captain."

"Shi-shi-shi-shi, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Luffy!"

"But social protocol states that-"

"Ah don't worry about that stuff, Rei! Come have fun and enjoy the cherry blossoms with us!" Luffy cheered.

"Yes, Rei-san. Come join us down here. Would you like to hear some music?" Brooke the skeleton asked as he raised his cow print guitar. He wore a green hawaiian shirt, a cherry blossom lei, and a hat shaped like a cat that rested on his afro, which was currently pink. "Is there a song you'd like me to sing?"

"I don't know of many songs, espescially ones to sing during celebrations," Rei said apologetically as she climbed down the stairs to the deck below.

"Yohohoho. It's musicians choice then! I'll play something of my own!" Brook exclaimed. He strummed a riff on his guitar. Luffy started to dance, along with Cyborg Franky, who was also sporting a pink afro and a pink shirt to match. _Was I supposed to wear a pink afro too?,_ Rei wondered.

An empty bottle of sake rolled over to Rei's feet when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She looked over at its owner. Zoro grinned lazily and peered at her through his yellow tinted sunglasses. "It's good to drink while watching cherry blossoms, don't you think, Know It All?"

"I don't drink," she said. She gently kicked the bottle back towards him and it rolled slowly back towards the swordsman, coming at a stop just right next to his leg. He was sitting cross legged on the lawn deck with another filled bottle of sake next to him.

"You can drink with me!" Chopper shouted excitedly. He was wearing a plush cow head over his hat and was drinking a bottle of milk. Rei walked over to the ship's doctor, who was standing not too far from the swordsman. Chopper offered the bottle of milk to Rei and she politely shook her head.

"Thank you, Dr. Reindeer, but you can have that. I'm fine," she said and she sat herself down next to him. They happened to be near the foremast so Rei leaned her body against it and sighed. It was amazing how tired her body felt these last couple of days.

Chopper immediately stood over her and put one of his hoofs on her forehead. "How are you feeling? Do you want some food?"

"I'm okay. I'm not hungry at all," Rei answered.

"You haven't eaten anything all day and you only had a few bites from dinner last night! Is that normal, Chopper?" Zoro asked. Rei glanced at the swordsman. His grin was gone and replaced with his usual frown.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your fun," Rei said as she pushed Chopper gently away and lifted her palms to catch more cherry blossoms, "Let's enjoy these cherry blossoms. I've never seen them in real life before."

Chopper sat down excitedly next to Rei and looked at the blossoms in her hand. "I've only seen them once before on my island." His eyes went misty and he let his mind wander into his memories. "It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

Rei froze for a second, unsure of what to do. Finally, she gave patted Chopper on the back rigidly, dropping her cherry blossoms in the process. "There, there," she said stiffly. She was never any good at comforting people.

"Oy, Know it All," Zoro barked, "Do you often make people worry, sad, and then awkward during a celebration?"

Rei flinched and she glanced guilty over at the swordsman. "I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean to…" She stared at her hands in her lap before getting back on her feet. She headed for the kitchen. "Now that you guys mention it, I actually do feel hungry. I'll just go into the kitchen and see if Sanji has anything for me to eat."

"Tch," Zoro scoffed as he watched her walk away and took another swig from his bottle. He was in high spirits and in more ways than one. He had downed quite a few bottles of sake already by the time Rei joined in on the festivities.

Then, one look at her sluggish descent down the stairs and then leaning against the mass like it was her death bed seemed to dampen his mood. It didn't help that she also seemed to have a loss of appetite. Zoro remembered usually when he sustained heavy wounds, he was very hungry and thirsty the day after. Clearly she was not alright. He scowled down at his bottle. Even his sake tasted funny now. The girl was a buzzkill.

"Ughhhh!" Chopper's disgusted screams interrupted Zoro's thoughts. "It stinks! I smell poison!" Chopper dropped the bottle of milk he was holding and fell face down onto the lawn. "It's a deadly poison!"

Luffy, Franky, and Brook instantly ran over and they peered over him along with Zoro.

"What is it, Chopper?!" Luffy demanded.

"He was poisoned," Zoro stated.

 _BANG!_

The kitchen door swung open and Rei ran out with her daggers in her hands. "Dr. Reindeer!" she called as she rushed over to him.

"Oy! Rei-chan. Be careful! You shouldn't-" Sanji shouted behind her as he carried a tray with a plate of pasta and a cup of orange juice resting on it.

"Dr. Reindeer," Rei said as she knelt down to pick up Chopper. His eyes swirled around and he gave a small whimper.

"It stinks," he groaned.

Rei sniffed the air and the scent seemed to come from somewhere above. She glanced towards the upper decks. She saw that Nico Robin and "Sniper King" Usopp were standing at the top deck. Robin was watering her flower garden and Usopp, who had a shark-shaped hat on, was tending to his Pop Green. Instead of watering his plants, though, he was doing something else…

"Come on, my children," he squealed delightedly as he sprayed his insecticide gas, "I want you to give birth to a lot of Pop Greens! The worms exterminator, Usopp, shall protect you!"

"Usopp!" Luffy called out, "So it's your fault! Look! Chopper was caught by the poisonous milk!"

"It's your fault for standing there!" Usopp retorted, "The poison is for killing worms. If you die, it means your worms!"

"Well then, we can relax because we're not insects," Zoro said as he sat back down onto the grass and pulled out his bottle.

"Oh! So I'm okay?" Chopper popped back onto his feet in relief. "Sorry to scare you guys."

Rei let out a small sigh of relief. "I'm just glad it was a false alarm."

"Can't you guys rest quietly?!" Nami called down from her lounge chair on the upper deck.

"We'll be quiet, Nami-swaaann!" Sanji sang back, "I'm going to deliver you a cup of special orange juice!" He then turned his attention to the tray he was carrying.

"Rei-chan, I told you it was probably nothing," Sanji said as he lifted up the plate of pasta for her. When he turned to present her lunch, his eyes widened and he immediately dropped the plate. It smashed on the ground so hard that some of the pasta bounced up and hit Zoro in the face.

"What the…?!" Zoro sputtered as he jumped to his feet. He lifted Sanji by his collar and snarled at him, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Let go of me, you idiot! Rei-chan needs our attention!"

"Huh?" Zoro asked as he glanced over at Rei but still held tightly to Sanji's collar.

"Rei!" Chopper gasped as he ran into his medical room, "Stay right where you are. Don't move!"

"What are you guys..?" Rei asked faintly before following everyone's gaze. She looked down at her chest and saw that it was covered in blood. She looked back up and caught Zoro's widened eyes. "Oh," she whispered.


	2. Big Fish

**Chapter 2 - A Big Fish**

"This is your fault, you good for nothing cook!" Zoro snapped as he and Sanji helped Rei back up the stairs.

"WHAT?!" Sanji yelled indignantly over Rei's head, "What did I do?"

"I can get up the stairs just fine, you guys," Rei interjected, "I can do this by myself."

Zoro ignored her and kicked open the bedroom door. "You let her run out of your kitchen like that. You know she can't do anything too intensive right now, Curly Brow!"

"Uh...Zoro?," came a gentle voice from the top deck.

"What?!" Zoro snarled and glared up at Robin, who was peering over the banister at them.

"That's your room. Our room is the other way," she said calmly.

Zoro could feel the heat rise up his neck and a vein throbbed in his temple. Without realizing, he gripped Rei's waist tighter out of frustration. To Rei's credit, she didn't react even though it was slightly uncomfortable. Zoro did a sharp 180 turn and marched out of his room with the nagging chef following closely behind.

"Chopper!" he shouted down at the reindeer, who squeaked in fright, "Are you sure you stitched her up tightly this time?!"

"The bandage and everything was tight last time too," Chopper whined as he clutched his medical bag, "She just can't move that much right now! This is all my fault. I shouldn't have screamed about the poison."

"It's not your fault, Dr. Reindeer." Rei said as loudly as she could.

"Get back to bed, Know It All, and stay there," Zoro growled at her.

Rei shook her head sadly. "I'm going to miss the cherry blossoms."

"They've stopped already, Rei-chan," Sanji replied gently. He then glanced up and looked at the little particles that were coming down, "In fact...i think it might be snowing."

"Is it snowing?!" Clearly, the captain had noticed the same thing.

"This is volcanic ash," Nami called down at them.

"Volcanic ash?!' the Straw Hats shouted in unison.

"I don't recall any active volcanic islands around here," Rei said in alarm, "At least none of the maps I know of say there are any. How can there be volcanic ash? This could mean danger. I think-"

"Oy, Know It All," Zoro interrupted as he pulled her forward into the girls' room. He lifted her onto her bed and dropped her with a small bounce from her springy mattress. "Stop thinking, more resting. Let the Navigator worry about the weather and where we are."

"But.."

"He's right, Rei-chan. You should take it easy," Sanji said, "Now stay in here. I'll go make you another plate of food."

"Can you at least give me a block of wood or something?" Rei asked.

"Huh? A block of wood? What do you need that for, Know It All?"

"If I can't train or move around right now, I can at least hone my knife skills," Rei said, "Whittling helps train my wrist movement and blade control. "

She pulled out a little wooden chess piece from her utility belt. She held it out between her thumb and index finger for Zoro and Sanji to see. It was shaped like a knight. "King Tannenbay taught me a long time ago. This was the first thing I ever made. I've made entire chess sets before."

"Whooo, Rei-chan," Sanji marvelled, "You are full of surprises. Such a delicate thing from such a delicate-"

"I'll see if Franky has anything to spare," Zoro growled as he practically dragged Sanji out by the collar. The two men left the room and he shut the door behind them. Zoro leaned against the doorway and looked up at the drifting volcanic ash. Yes, the weather was not his problem. Rei, on the other hand…

"This wasn't anyone's fault," Sanji muttered under his breath to the swordsman so Rei wouldn't overhear. He puffed on his cigarette and leaned against the railing."Not Rei's. Not Chopper's. Not mine and certainly not yours."

Zoro's head snapped down and he glared at the cook. "I know that," he hissed.

"Do you?" Sanji asked with a pointed look before walking back down the stairs.

Zoro watched the blonde romantic head down the stairs to his kitchen. Then he sighed and slid down the door. He propped his arm against a bent knee and began to inspect his swords. Maintaining his swords helped him clear his head and gain some perspective. _Yes, she almost died trying to save me but I gave her some of my Haki. So we're even, right?! I owe her nothing. So...why do I still feel a sense of responsibility to her?_

"I smell adventure!" Luffy hollered from the helm.

"Wait, Luffy! You didn't listen correctly-" Usopp started to correct but Zoro could tell, even without looking at them, that Luffy wasn't listening.

"Hey, you guys! Our route has been decided!" Luffy shouted, proving Zoro was right, "Get ready!"

Zoro could hear the doorknob turn and he gave a short pound on the door with his fist. "Rest, Know It All," he ordered.

The doorknob stopped moving and he heard the faint sound of springs creaking. He waited for a few seconds until he could hear no more movement. He sighed and got back up to his feet, making his way up to the helm. He rejoined the rest of the crew, who have all gathered at the helm. Luffy was sitting at his usual place, on top of Sunny's head.

"Luffy!" Usopp whined but Nami placed a hand on his arm and shook her head at him. There was no point in arguing with the captain.

"Don't worry. I'm the navigator," Nami said with confidence, "If we decide to go, I can take you anywhere."

"Are you sure?" Usopp asked worriedly, "In the New World, the path we choose can cost us our life!"

"Franky, turn 20 degrees to port," Nami instructed.

"Hey, are you not listening to me either?!" Usopp asked exasperatedly.

"We don't know what might happen so prepare yourselves," Nami said back to him and then looked up towards Luffy's direction, "We can't do anything. He is our captain after all. But Luffy, try not to get us into any trou-"

"Hey! There's a body out there!" Luffy shouted.

Nami slapped her palm against her face and Usopp started to scream bloody murder while the rest of the Straw Hats rushed to look over the edge.

"Ugh! I knew it. We're already in danger," Usopp shrieked.

An unconscious man was floating towards them on a small plank. He wore a dark jacket that hung over his shoulders but he was too far away for them to see much else.

"It's a castaway! We need to retrieve it!" Luffy exclaimed.

"To the docking room!" Franky called out as he ran to the lawn deck. He opened up the hatch to the docking system below and jumped down first before Luffy and Chopper followed suit.

"Oy, you guys, whatever happens, we need to keep the Know It All out of it," Zoro said as he remained on the upper deck.

"Agreed," Sanji said as he folded his arms and looked solemnly towards the ladies' room, "If Rei-chan can't even run without re-opening her wound, then we can't involve her if things get dicey."

"That's a lot of if's," Robin mused, "But I also agree. Let her rest."

Suddenly, Chopper's head popped up from the hatch. "You guys! Come help! Luffy grabbed the guy but he can't pull him in. I think it has something to do with the sea!"

As Sanji and Usopp pulled the castaway in, by using Luffy's extended rubber arms as the rope, the rest of the crew gathered behind their captain in the docking room. Although they were all concerned about the dangers of this man, they were secretly excited as well.

When they pulled him in, Sanji and Usopp propped him against the ladder and they took a good look at him. The man wore sunglasses and had spiky purple hair. He looked old but his physique was that of a strong fighter. He was a big guy and his left arm was replaced with a large robotic one, resembling a cannon.

"I hope we didn't get someone troublesome. He's covered in bruises," Nami said as she tapped his metal arm with her finger, "And this business with his left arm. Anyone can tell this is not to be taken lightly just by looking at it."

Robin touched the arm too and immediately withdrew her hand in shock. "His arm...It's made of Sea Prism Stone."

"I get it! That's why Luffy lost his strength when he touched it," Chopper cried.

Nami's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned. "Another weapon made out of Sea Prism Stone...But this one's different from Rei's. This one is bigger and it looks like it could do some serious damage."

"Awesome!" Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy marveled at the robotic arm with stars in their eyes.

Nami bared her teeth. "That's not how you should be reacting!"

"Nami-swan is right," Sanji said as he flipped his lighter open to light up a cigarette, "Rei's weapon was made to capture and subdue Devil Fruit users...but this one, at this caliber, means it was made to destroy Devil Fruit users."

"He might be an enemy," Nami added, "And we can't lower our guard in the New World."

"If you're worried, then throw him overboard," Zoro suggested.

"Idiot! We can't do that," Usopp shouted.

Chopper jumped in front of the unconscious man, blocking anyone from attempting to touch him. "I don't want to!"

"He might kill you as soon as you heal him," Zoro said.

Chopper gasped at the thought but then he quickly shook his head. "Even so, I'm a doctor. I can't just abandon him."

"What's the problem?" Luffy asked with a grin on his face, "Chopper, heal him. If he's an enemy, I'll finish him off."

"Thank you, Luffy," Chopper gratefully exclaimed.

Luffy laughed as Zoro and Sanji both gave a confident grin.

"Damn, they are so carefree," Nami muttered to a chuckling Robin, "I have a really bad feeling about this."

They carried the castaway into Chopper's medical bay for treatment. Luffy stayed inside the room with Chopper, while Zoro and Sanji waited outside on the deck. The rest of the crew went about their business, busying themselves with chores and ship duties but every member of the crew was waiting for the castaway to awaken.

"Oy, crappy cook," Zoro said.

Sanji tapped his cigarette against the railing to discard the loose ashes. "Shut up, you shitty marimo. I know."

Zoro grinned as he stared down the door with his good eye. He pushed his Shusui up from it's scabbard with his thumb and the blade reflected the sunlight. "We caught a big fish."

"Are you sure it's not a shark?"

Zoro and Sanji jumped a foot in the air. They turned to their side and saw Rei rounding the corner of the deck with her mask and cloak on.

"Oy, you're supposed to be resting!" Zoro snapped at her.

Sanji held up a hand to stop Zoro from charging at Rei. "Stop, you stupid moss head. We all felt it with our Haki. Don't tell me you could rest knowing what kind of man we have on board." He then turned to Rei, "Rei-chan, we don't know if he's a friend or an enemy. He's not awake yet."

"I want to see him," Rei said. She stepped forward but Zoro leapt in front of the door, blocking her way. "Zoro, let me through."

"This is not your problem. We can handle him if he proves to be dangerous. Even with his funky arm," he growled.

"What about his arm?"

"Idiot! You shouldn't worry Rei-chan," Sanji snapped from behind.

Zoro roughly grabbed Rei's shoulders and pushed her back. She slammed against the banister. She gasped at the pain when her back connected against the railing. Her hands gripped the sides to steady herself as her legs gave out and she looked at Zoro in surprise.

Sanji immediately rushed to Rei's side and helped her stand. "Oy! You stupid seaweed. How dare you lay a finger on-"

"You're in no shape to fight if you can't even take a minor force like that," Zoro said, ignoring the cook, "Go to bed."

"I'm more than just a fighter," Rei retorted, "I'm a genius. I can still help."

"We'll tell you everything, Rei-chan," Sanji said as he left an arm around her waist just in case, "Just promise us you won't fight."

"Take your hands off of her, you pervert" Zoro barked, "And Know It All, go back to bed! This does not concern you."

"Am I or am I not part of the crew?!" Rei demanded, "If this endangers the ship, how is it not my concern? However I can help, I'll do it! If that means I can't fight, then fine."

She unclipped her utility belt and threw it at Zoro. It bounced off his chest, catching him off guard, but he caught it right before it hit the ground.

"I won't fight," Rei said in a calm, even tone, "So just tell me about this man. What's unusual about his arm?"

Zoro glared at her for second. He gripped her utility belt, mimicking the force he would use to strangle her neck if he had that option. "Fine," he conceded as he whirled around to stare at the porthole in the door. He was done with this conversation, "Ero-Cook, you tell her."

"His left arm is made of metal, like a cyborg," Sanji said, "But what's really unusual is that it's made out of Sea Prism Stone."

Rei's head jerked up and her eyes went wide. She stared up at Sanji. "Are you absolutely sure?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes. Luffy lost his strength when he touched it and Robin checked it as well when he came on board. What's wrong, Rei-chan?"

Rei plowed right into the small of Zoro's back in an attempt to knock him out of the way.

"OOF!" he grunted before turning around and gripping her by the shoulders, "What is your deal, Know It All?"

"Sea Prism Stone!" she said frantically, trying her hardest to pry his hands off of her, "They are not something you can just get anywhere. You have to get it from the Navy. There's only a handful of people, myself included, who were authorized to get specialized Sea Prism Stone weapons. And only one man that I know who was able to get it built over his entire left arm."

"But he wasn't wearing the marine symbol and he certainly wasn't in uniform," Sanji argued, stunned at how Rei was reacting. She was practically clawing at Zoro like a wild animal.

"Get him off the ship. He's not a friend!" Rei shouted through the door, hoping Luffy would hear her, "He's extremely dangerous!"

A sudden crash from the other side of the door stopped the discussion. Sanji and Zoro shared a look. Zoro released his grip on Rei.

"Stay here," Zoro growled as he flung her utility belt over his shoulder to show that he was keeping it with him, "Remember your promise."

Rei gulped. "I gave you my word."

Zoro dashed through the door and he left it wide open so Rei could see that Luffy had bursted through the wall of the infirmary and into the dining hall. Nami, Usopp, and Brook were already in the room when Luffy came barreling through. He had landed by their feet with Chopper rushing behind him. Standing over them at the hole Luffy had created with his body was a large man with purple hair and a mechanical arm. She wished she hadn't agreed not to fight as it was clear a battle was now imminent.


	3. Captain's Orders

**Chapter 3 - Captain's Orders**

"Why are you a pirate?" the man demanded at Luffy. The rubber man scrambled to his feet. The captain's attacker was twice the height and size of Luffy and he towered over the rubber man but Luffy did not look intimidated in the slightest.

Luffy rubbed his chin with the back of his arm and gave a confident smile. "To become the Pirate King."

That was the last thing the man wanted to hear. The sounds of pistons and gears filled the air and he clenched his robotic fingers. He raised his fist and slammed it down at Luffy. "Pirate King?!"

Luffy dodged at the last second to avoid being smashed. The man's attack broke the dining table and left a significant hole on the floor.

"Nami-san, get outside!" Sanji ordered.

"Take care of it, please," Nami responded as she rushed out with her Clima Tact. She was surprised to see Rei at the doorway. Rei's back was turned and she was looking out at the sea. "Rei!"

"We need to get down to the lawn deck," Rei called out without turning to look at Nami, "Usopp! Brook! Chopper! I'll need you out here too."

"But what about this guy?" Usopp exclaimed.

"Let the others handle him," Rei said, "We have to worry about his friends."

"His friends?!" Usopp and Brook cried out in horror.

Suddenly, the Thousand Sunny skidded off course as a black ship slammed against its side. It was twice the size of the Thousand Sunny and it formed a dark shadow over the Straw Hats. Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Usopp raced past Rei to get down to the lawn deck, where Robin and Franky stood. Rei remained on the upper deck and she leaned over the banister to get a better look. She had promised she wouldn't fight but she was fighting every cell of her body to do so.

Two figures jumped off from the attacking ship and they gracefully landed on the Thousand Sunny. One was a woman with blue wavy hair and red eyes. She wore a blue cloak that waved behind her when she was in the air. Next to her was a tall lanky man who had abnormally long limbs. He wore a black ninja suit with yellow clouds on it while black mesh covered his pink sleeves. His head was wrapped in a pink headband.

"I am a Vice-Admiral of the Neo Navy, Ain," the woman stated, focusing her attention on the occupants on the lawn deck.

 _Ain?!_ Rei almost broke the bannister with her fist as her grip tightened at the woman's voice. _What is she doing here? And what in the world is the "Neo Navy"?!_

"We are confiscating this pirate ship. Do not resist. You will only shorten your lives," Ain continued.

Rei looked around and realized that there were other ships around them. They were closing in. The Straw Hats were very much outnumbered.

"Ow! Ow!" Franky shouted, "There is no pirate that doesn't resist when he's asked not to!" He charged forward and threw a punch at the tall man. The man easily somersaulted over Franky's large body and landed directly behind him in an angular pose.

"Mosa mosa," the man chanted as he did a little dance. Vines started to grow out from the lawn deck and they wrapped themselves around the cyborg.

"He's a devil fruit user?!" Nami gasped.

"The Mosa Mosa Fruit," the tall man jeered, "can control every plant there is! Mosa mosa!"

He danced some more and new vines started to grow and wrap around Usopp, Brook, and Chopper. They were bounded by the vines, just like Franky.

The sound of metal clashing made Rei turn around. It looked like the castaway was putting up quite a fight with Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro. As soon as she spotted her captain, Rei got an idea.

"This guy," Zoro huffed as the man deflected another one of Zoro's attacks.

"Things look dangerous out there as well," Sanji commented.

"Let's end this now!" Luffy said as he pushed his Straw Hat lower on his head.

"Captain!" Rei shouted from the doorway, interrupting the men for a second, "Permission to fight, sir?"

Luffy turned to Rei in surprise, "Of course. Why are you asking me?"

"What?! No-" Zoro started to say but Rei was already at her utility belt, which Zoro had flung to the side of the room.

She looked over at the swordsman as she pulled out her daggers from the belt. "Captain's orders are absolute."

Before the swordsman or cook could argue, she was already out the door with her chains flying behind her. When she got the lawn deck, the situation had worsened. The vines had spread over the guys and clamped firmly over the their mouths, making it hard for them to speak or breathe. Robin was trying to capture the Mosa Mosa fruit user but he was too fast and would vanish right before her grasp.

On the other side of the deck, Nami was entangled in a battle with Ain. Ain had two daggers drawn out and Nami was trying her best to block each attack with her Clima Tact.

"Gus sword!" Nami cried as a strong wind bursted through her Clima-Tact but Ain was also too fast for her.

"Moda Moda," Ain said calmly as she ducked down. A purple hue encased her hand and she placed her palm on Nami's chest.

Immediately, it looked as if Nami shrank into the ground. Her clothes lay in a heap as if the body had disappeared.

"Nami!" Brook, Usopp, and Chopper shouted.

"How dare you do that with Nami!" Chopper cried, "Heavy Point!"

Chopper's enlarged size broke through the vines and he charged at Ain.

"Modo Modo," Ain stated as the purple hue returned on her hands.

"Dr. Reindeer!" Rei cried as she dashed over to Chopper in a dark blur. She pushed him out of the way just in time as Ain's palms hit Rei on the head.

Her mask fell to the ground and she felt herself shrink inside her cloak. _The Modo Modo Fruit..._

"Rei!" Usopp and Brook screamed.

"Rei?!" Ain gasped, recognizing the cloak. Robin took this opportunity, while Ain's guard was down. Rei's head popped out of from under her hood just in time to see Robin's arms branch out of Ain's body.

"Robin, stop!" Nami cried. She had also poked her head out of her clothes. Rei knew it was Nami but it definitely did not look like the Nami she saw everyday. Instead, it was a child version of Nami. "Don't let her touch you!" Nami warned.

"Modo Modo," Ain said calmly as she reached over to touch Robin's hands.

Robin gasped and started to withdraw but there was no time. Ain's hand reached over and just when she was about to make contact...

 _Thwack!_

Ain cried out in pain as Rei's dagger was lodged firmly into the back of her hand. The purplish hue around her hand disappeared almost instantaneously and Robin's arms went away as well.

Rei stood up from her position. She looked down at her new formed body. She had reverted back to her eight year old body. She was a lot shorter and less lean. She was eye level to Chopper and the mask had now fallen off her face.

"Rei?" Chopper asked in horror.

Ain fell to her knees, weakened by the Sea Prism Stone in Rei's dagger but Ain still had enough strength to pull it out with her other hand. It dropped to her side. The purple hue returned to her uninjured hand and she launched it forward at Rei. "Moda-" she started to say but then stopped when her palm was just inches away from Rei's face. She lowered her hand, looking with widened eyes as Rei's calm, green ones stared back at her. Ain's face went pale and her whole arm went limp.

"Hello, Ain," Rei said calmly.

"Hello...Rei-senpai."

* * *

 _Flashback. Rei - 8 years old. Beffi Island_

"Again," King Tannenbay ordered. He raised his wooden sword in front of his face, coated it with a light Armament Haki, and bent his knees in preparation, "Just because you're the youngest in your class does not mean they'll take it easy on you. No excuses."

 _Shing! Thwack! Thwack!_

Rei breathed heavily as she swung her two metal daggers at King Tannenbay. Sweat dripped down her face and even more sweat soaked through her shirt. She hadn't even made a chip on the wooden sword and they had been training for hours now. Her body ached but she was far from calling it a day. If she couldn't even cut a wood, then how could she cut metal?

Rei raised her daggers again but this time the king held up his hands, motioning for her to lower her weapons. Rei straightened and tilted her head to the side. Her hair was cut short and it was slicked back from her face. It was soaked from her sweat, giving her already bright red hair an extra glossy finish.

"We have company," King Tannenbay said to the child.

Rei turned to look around her. They were in the training ground of the academy. The morning sun was barely up and the only people that were usually awake were Rei, the king, and the morning guards along the Wall. The rest of the island was supposed to be asleep so it was quite surprising for Rei to see a young girl with long blue hair peeking at them from behind a sword rack. The girl looked to be ten years old and was taller than Rei by a full head. The girl was wearing an academy uniform just like the one Rei was wearing except the girl's uniform had blue buttons, indicating she was a first year, while Rei's was silver, indicating she was in her third. Rei was only two years away from graduation but she was determined to shorten it to one. After all, she was able to skip her first year so why can't she skip her fourth?

 _Thud!_

Rei's dagger lodged squarely in one of the sword rack's wooden legs. It just so happened to be where the girl was looking out from. The blade dangled just inches away from her head. She gave a small shriek of terror and fell backwards.

"You're a first year, right? The academy trains fighters, not spies," Rei called out to the girl, "Come out from there."

The girl scrambled forward and she wiped the grass stains from her pants. "I'm so sorry, Ren-senpai. I wasn't spying. I just didn't want to interrupt you."

She hurriedly gave a salute to the king. "My apologies, Your Majesty."

King Tannenbay signaled for her to be at ease and he gave her a soft smile. "That's okay. You're too early for training. I believe classes don't begin for another two hours."

"I wanted to get some extra practice in," the girl said in a rushing tone, "I want to get stronger."

"We all do," Rei said tersely. She walked past the girl and pulled her dagger out from the sword rack. She was not in the mood to get to know the girl. The king, however, did not feel the same way.

"Why?" King Tannenbay asked.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Why do you want to get stronger? Everyone has their reasons. What is yours?"

"So the boys will stop teasing me," the girl said.

Rei scoffed and placed her daggers in two holsters that hung by her side. The girl took offense to Rei's reaction and glared her soft, red eyes at Rei.

"Do you look down on me because I'm a girl too?" the girl demanded.

"No," Rei said, "I look down on you because your reason is stupid." She turned to the king and bowed her head. "If you don't mind, Your Highness, I'm going to go back and do some more training on my own."

"Who are you to ignore me?! I'm at least two years older than you." the girl yelled at Rei. She lunged at Rei and Rei caught her by the wrists before her fists could connect. The girl feebly struggled against Rei's hold.

"You're wasting my time," Rei said coolly, "And you're wasting yours too if that's your reason to train." Rei threw the girl on the ground and went back on her way.

"You wouldn't understand," the girl cried, "You're a boy and a genius. Nobody questions the fact that you're the top of the class. They don't think of you as inferior just because of your gender."

Rei blinked back at the girl before releasing her hold. The girl dropped to the ground. "You're right. I don't understand and to be frank I don't want to," Rei stated simply, "But I want you to know this. I think of you as inferior not because you are a girl." She loomed over the girl and looked at her solemnly. "You will always remain weak and inferior to me if your reason to be stronger is based on other people's opinions. Did you join the academy just so you could win some boys in a fight?"

"No," the girl sniffed, "I joined because I want to be a marine and help people."

"Then train for that," Rei said, "Someone who gets distracted from their goals is someone who is not strong enough to achieve them. That goes for everyone, boy and girl."

Rei glanced up at the training ground and then out to the sea. She pointed to the water and the girl followed her gaze. "If you become a marine, that will be your battle ground."

Rei looked down at the girl and waited for the girl to look back at her before continuing. "And a battle ground does not care about your gender. All it cares about is your strength and your will."

The girl gulped and took in Rei's words as she watched the genius make her way to the Wall. "Rei-senpai!" she called out after her, "My name is Ain! Remember my name! I'm going to be an Admiral someday. You wait and see!"

Rei didn't say anything and she didn't even turn back but she gave a short wave with her hand to indicate she heard what the girl had said.


	4. Escape and Regroup

**Chapter 4 - Escape and Regroup**

The 8-year old Rei looked up at the fully grown woman. "When did you eat a Devil Fruit?"

"Since when did you become a pirate?" Ain retorted.

"What did you do to Rei and Nami?!" Robin demanded, interrupting the pair.

"I ate the Moda Moda fruit," Ain said, "I'm a regressive human. With one touch, I can transform anything back 12 years in time. Rei-senpai is back to his 8 year old self. If I touch him one more time, it will regress another 12 years and make his existence disappear."

"Rei-senpai?!" Chopper repeated, "Do you two know each otherr?"

Before she could answer, there was a loud explosion from the back of the ship, They turned around to see the kitchen and dining hall area had burst into flames. Zoro and Sanji fell down onto the lawn deck and the sheer force of the explosion sent them skidding across to the other side.

"Oof!" they grunted as their backs banged against the wall. Vines immediately started to wrap around them.

"Mosa mosa!" the vine man cried.

Rei looked at the explosion and saw Luffy. He was clenched between a large robotic fist that belonged to a large man with purple hair. He was man that Rei had only heard stories about and they were all very gruesome and violent stories. "Don't make me laugh," the man said to Luffy, "You'll become the Pirate King with that power alone?"

Luffy struggled from the hold but it was useless against the man's Sea Prism Stone.

"Luffy!" Nami cried.

"Stop it!" Rei shouted.

"Should I crush you like this?" the man asked. "What do you think, Pirate King?"

"You would do that to Garp's grandson, "Black Arm" Zephyr?!"

Everything went still as Z was struck by what Rei had just said. He slowly turned his head to look at her before peering suspiciously at Luffy. "What's your name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy announced proudly.

The man clenched his teeth. "I see," he seethed before throwing Luffy down to the lawn deck below. He landed right between Chopper and Rei.

"Are you okay, Luffy?" Chopper asked worriedly but Luffy was too mad to respond.

"Master Z," Ain said as she and the Mosa Mosa fruit user rushed to his side, "I'm happy you're alright."

Zephyr and his crew jumped back onto their own ship. He crossed his arms and looked down at the Straw Hats. "We're destroying this pirate ship with a simultaneous attack from our fleet," he announced to his crew.

"What are you doing, Zephyr?!" Rei shouted up at him.

"I am no longer Zephyr! I am the Commander of the New Navy, Z!" he declared, "I will obliterate every single pirate! Try to survive while you still can."

Cannons from all around them started to fire at the Thousand Sunny. The ship rocked back and forth but stayed strong. Rei knew it was not for long though. She and Luffy quickly got up to their feet.

Luffy rushed over to the edge of the ship. "What are you doing?!" he demanded, "Our fight is not over yet!"

"Sunny!" Franky howled as he struggled against the vines.

 _Shing! Thwack!_

The vines fell away from him with a slice from Rei's daggers. She raced around the lawn, freeing the others. With her size now dramatically reduced and lightened, she got to everyone in no time at all. They struggled to their feet as cannon fire rained down on them. Zoro was the last person to be freed and he froze in shock at the little girl in front of him.

"Know It All?!" he growled. "What the hell?!"

"Ah! Nami-swannn what happened to you?!" Sanji cried next to Zoro.

"Regressive powers…Devil Fruit User..." Rei panted as her knees gave out and she fell forward. Zoro caught her right before her face could hit the floor. The blood from her chest started to drip down his arm.

"I'm free! Super!" Franky shouted as he struck his super pose.

"Stop posing, Franky! Luffy! We need to get out of here!" Zoro shouted at Luffy's back.

Luffy clenched his teeth, frustrated at the dire situation they were in before finally turning away from the bannister. He leapt into the air to kick away any incoming cannonballs.

Sanji jumped into the air to follow suit but there were too many being fired at them. A few cannonballs slipped past the monster fighters and explosions rang out all over the ship. Zoro cut away any that was falling onto the lawn deck but he could only use one sword as his other arm was clutching Rei, who was slumped over his shoulder and unconscious.

"Luffy, we need to run!" Robin called to the captain.

Luffy back at them and saw his crew. He saw Nami in her child form, Sanji desperately trying to kick away as many cannonballs as he could, Usopp and Chopper in a fearful panic, and then he saw Rei with Zoro.

"Ahhhh!" Luffy cried frustratingly as he tore himself away from Z. He landed back on the lawn deck and rushed over to look over her. "Franky! Retreat!" he ordered, "Now!"

Franky ran to the steering wheel. "Okay, Sunny, I believe in you! Emergency escape system. Coup d'burst!"

With a bang, the Thousand Sunny rocketed out of harm's way and into the air. The force of the wind extinguished any remaining flames on the ship.

* * *

The sound of a pounding hammer woke Rei up. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up but a firm hand on her shoulder pushed her back down. Her head knocked against something hard and she tilted her head to see who the hand belonged to.

Zoro glared down at her as he sat cross legged next to her head. "Stay," he growled.

"Where are we?" she asked. She could only see the sky in her field of vision and the sun looked like it was about to set.

"Some island," Zoro answered which wasn't helpful at all, "Franky is repairing the Sunny now."

As if on cue, the shipwright called down from the ship, "Ow! Luffy! I'm going to completely fix Sunny, don't you worry. It will take some time to fix but while I take care of her, you'll go after Z, right?"

"Ah!" Luffy replied, "I'm leaving Sunny with you!"

Rei turned her head to the side to see if she could spot the captain but the only thing she could see was the rest of the Straw Hats scattered around her. It appeared they were at a dock. Chopper and Nami were sitting at the edge of it and Nami appeared to be counting money.

"This is for the doctor. This is for the load," she said as she flipped through the bills in her hand.

"I'm so sorry," Chopper said defeatedly, "All of this because I wanted to save that Z."

"Don't apologize," Zoro called out from his seated position.

"A pirate shouldn't regret doing what he believed in," Sanji added.

"And a doctor should never turn his back on a patient," Rei said softly.

"It's not your fault," Sanji continued, "We all know that."

Chopper took in their words and then nodded solemnly. "Thank you."

The Straw Hats smiled back at him. He hopped down from his perch and walked over to Rei. He checked her pulse and then put a hoof on her head. "Are you feeling okay, Rei?"

"I'm fine, Dr. Reindeer. Did my wounds open again?" she asked.

"Of course it did," Zoro snapped, "What else did you think was going to happen with you running around like that?! How can you blatantly disregard your wounds?"

"You do it all the time, Zoro," Chopper said with a frown.

"Whose side are you on?!" Zoro growled at the reindeer, which made him shriek and hide behind Usopp.

Rei ignored the swordsman's outburst and looked back up at the sky. "The question is...whose side is Z on? I've never even heard of the Neo Navy before."

"I wonder who could he be," Usopp said. "When he found out we were pirates, he attacked out of nowhere."

"You seem to know him, Rei," Robin prodded, "And the Ain girl too."

"He was an Admiral of the Navy," Rei replied, "The same generation as Garp and my father."

"ADMIRAL?!" the Straw Hats shouted.

"He used to be but then something happened years ago that made him leave the Navy. My dad told me all these stories about him. He was a very well respected and powerful marine but I don't know why he left. The Navy had always kept information on their Admirals very quiet. All I know is that he's merciless and will kill a pirate on the spot without trial."

"And what about Ain?" Nami asked, "You two seem to know each other."

"She trained at Beffi Island," Rei said, "But I only encountered her once. She was a first year and I was in my third. She had said she wanted to be in the Navy."

"You must've made quite a first impression on her," Robin remarked, "She could've hit you again with her powers but she withdrew when she saw your face."

"I met her when I was eight so I must look exactly like how I did then," Rei answered, "Except my hair is long now."

Nami frowned and folded her arms across her chest. "She called you Rei-senpai and she attacks with two daggers just like you."

"And she wore a cloak too," Chopper chimed in.

"So she's another copy-cat," Zoro huffed, "Big deal."

"Big deal? She's from Beffi Island! She must be a crazy fighter like Rei," Usopp shrieked.

"Rei-san, from my experience, super fans can get very crazy. You have to keep an eye out on them. AH! Although, I have no eyes. Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

Rei furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Brook in confusion. "A fan? Why would anyone be a fan of me?"

"Well, what happened when you two first met?" Robin asked.

"I told her I thought of her as inferior," Rei replied.

Zoro snorted out a laugh while the other Straw Hats were incredulous. "WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

"She must be one of those types of girls who are drawn to abusive relationships," Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Usopp murmured to one another. "Yeah. One of those girls who like the bad boy types."

"That can't be the reason," Sanji snapped as he put his arms in the air in defeat. "Rei-chan, why don't you tell us exactly how you remember it?"

Rei closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I think I was training with King Tannenbay…"

When she finished the story, Sanji lit a cigarette and took a couple of puffs before speaking. "It must be quite a shock for her to see someone she admired greatly turn into a pirate."

"Pirates and marines are all the same out at sea," Rei replied, "We all have our reasons to be here and to do what we believe is right."

"Clearly Ain does not share that same sentiment," Robin said.

"The other guy is a problem too," Sanji added, 'The one with the vines."

"Next time we see them, we're going to set things straight," Zoro said, "Besides, we need to avenge Sunny. Sunny showed so much bravery."

"If it wasn't for Sunny's strength, we would all be swimming at sea because of the Navy attack," Nami chimed in.

"And if it wasn't for Rei intervening, I would've been turned into a child too," Chopper said.

"You are a child," Usopp chided as he pinched Chopper's cheeks and pulled at them.

"And Rei stopped her from touching me too," Robin added.

"I bet you'd be happy to be 18 again," Usopp teased, "You'd have everything back in the right place."

Instantly, arms sprouted out from both side of his neck and Robin's hands pulled his cheeks out, mimicking what he had done to Chopper.

"I'm sorry!" Usopp cried as he fell to the ground.

"You jerk, don't joke around when our ladies are in trouble!" Sanji lectured.

"We need to find the Navy and pay them back," Robin said.

"Are you serious?" Usopp whined, "I don't want to mess with those dangerous people again. Let's just stay on this island until Sunny is repaired!"

"What are you talking about?" Nami snapped, "If we don't find them, my body won't return to normal! With this body of a child, I can't do anything! The navigation in the New World will be a lot harder."

Zoro looked down at Rei in her current form. Even as a child, she had toned muscles along her arms and legs. She blinked up at him and seemed to have read his mind. "I was already close to graduating from the academy when I was eight. I turned into a full cadette for the Army by the age of ten," she said.

"You're still injured. Reverting you back to your child form didn't heal your wound," Zoro retorted.

"I'd still like to return to normal," Rei said, "I'd hate to think that I'd have to redo all those years of training and reshape my body."

Sanji's ears perked up at Rei's words. "Reshape? Body?" He glanced over at Nami, "That means I'll be able to closely follow Nami's precious days while her body matures?! I'll be able to see the moment when the larva turns into a butterfly?!"

Nami blushed and quickly covered herself with her arms.

"Disgusting," Zoro spat out.

"Like you won't enjoy watching Rei-chan grow and become the strong fighter that you know her to be," Sanji hissed at the swordsman, "You could even train her so she becomes a great swordswoman. Pass down your three sword style. She'd become your apprentice."

Zoro's ears twitched at the idea but then he shook his head and held Sanji by his collar. "Don't put me in the same thought process as you, you pervert!

"Watch your mouth, Morimo!" Sanji yelled back. "I'm going to kill you! If you went back into a kid, I'd give you a lesson."

"Idiot," Zoro retorted, "I'd defeat you even as a kid."

"Then I would defeat you even younger. At 3 years old!"

"What?! I would have defeated you when I was a baby!"

"What did you say?!" Sanji butted his head against Zoro's, who immediately pushed back.

Nami's small hands wedged themselves between the two men and she pushed their faces away from each other. "This is no time to fight!"

 _Grrrrrrrr._

They all froze and looked down at the sound. Rei clutched her stomach and her eyes widened. "Was that me?" she asked.

"Ah! You're finally hungry!" Sanji yelled as he ran towards the Sunny, "I'll go get something for you. Wait right there, Rei-chan!"

"I want some food too!" Usopp shouted after him.

"And some booze for me," Zoro added.

"And sweets!" Chopper and Brook called out.

"Screw you guys! I'm just getting food for the ladies," Sanji yelled back before disappearing from sight.

* * *

Zoro leaned against the base of the stone wall and closed his eyes. He was so very tired. He hadn't gotten a good rest since they arrived in the New World. First all that trouble on Beffi Island and now this Z geezer. Zoro sincerely hoped once they get this over with and get on their way to the next island, he could just get a moment's peace for napping and even training. It's been awhile since he lifted weights and did his usual workout routine.

Recently there was all this stuff that kept him busy and it all seemed to revolve around that damn new crew member. He grunted out loud but if anyone heard, they probably thought he was just talking in his sleep. That girl was going to be trouble and Zoro knew it. He was trying to stay as far away from her as possible but he always found himself looking at her with a wary eye and keeping tabs on what she was doing. I need to keep my distance with her. This just shows I need more discipline.

He opened his eyes, with a scowl, and walked away from the group. They all stared at him in surprise but said nothing. He went further down the dock until he saw two very heavy boulders. He bent his knees and hoisted the boulders onto his shoulder. He held his arms out and remained in the squatting position.

"Looks like Zoro's starting his training again," Usopp mused as he bit into a rice cracker.

"At least some things are still normal," Chopper added with a twitch of his nose.

"For us to go back to normal, we have to gather more information about Z and the New Navy," Nami said as she ate the sandwich in her hand.

"Rei, Is there anything more you can tell us about Z or about Ain?" Robin asked hopefully over her sandwich.

"I've told you everything I know." Rei silently ate her bowl of soup. She was sitting up and leaning against Sanji, who had offered to help feed her the soup. She thought it was a very nice gesture but politely declined. Although she did wonder why Zoro's nostrils flared and snorted out an angered breath when the cook offered to help and seated himself to support her.

Rei saw her own reflection in the clear soup and froze. It was the first time she had seen herself since the fight. She looked at her eight year old self, wide-eyed and with rounded cheeks. She looked down at her body and saw her blood covered shirt. She looked around at her crew. They all were weary and tired. She glanced over at Luffy, who had not said a word. He just sat quietly on the steps, watching Franky fix his ship. The Straw Hats definitely suffered some blows from Z's attack and they still have not shaken it off.

Rei caught her reflection again and she instantly felt frustrated. What good was she to them? She couldn't fight nor could she provide any helpful information. What was the point of her being on the crew if she couldn't do them any good? Right now she was just another person they had to worry about. A burden.

 _Clank!_

Rei didn't realize how tightly she was squeezing the bowl and had broken it with her hands. The hot soup dripped down her arm along with some blood from where the ceramic had cut into her skin. The Straw Hats looked at her in startled silence. Even Zoro looked over from his exercise but only his neck moved.

"Rei-san…" Brook approached her cautiously, "Is everything okay?"

Rei threw the bowl to the side and got up to her feet. "I'm fine. I'll just go get another bowl."

"Rei-chan," Sanji tried, "I'll go with you. Why don't you help me bring food out for the guys as well?"

Out on the side, Zoro clenched his jaw. He wanted to see what was going on with the Know It All but he knew he would regret it if he did. This whole exercise was to help him train his discipline and he'll be damned if a girl came in between him and his training. He scowled and remained silent. He stared straight ahead and he willed himself not to listen to what the cook was saying.

"I could use an extra set of hands and I'd rather not trust any of these idiots to help me," Sanji said as he sat up and offered Rei his hand. "I don't want them to know where I hid the key to the refrigerator."

Rei put her small hand in his and he lifted her to her feet. "Okay, I'll help," she said even though in actuality she knew he was the one helping her.


	5. The Cook's Pantry

**Chapter 5 - The Cook's Pantry**

Sanji and Rei stood in the kitchen, or at least what remained of it. After the whole dining hall and its adjoining rooms exploded from Z's attack, the only things that survived were the appliances, the fridge, which was wrapped in a set of heavy chains with a lock in the middle, and some of the lower pantry shelves. The pantry door itself was completely gone.

Rei marvelled at how the fridge looked practically brand new compared to the other appliances, which definitely showed signs of wear and tear. Sanji saw Rei's eyeline and smirked. "I had to get one that was practically indestructible," he explained.

"Why?"

"You'd be surprised what Luffy would do to get a piece of meat, what a shitty swordsman would do for a drop of alcohol, and what a crafty sniper would do when threatened by the captain."

"Ah." Rei fell back into silence as Sanji continued to rummage through the pantry. She was still feeling frustrated and a little lost at what she was doing here. Not just in the kitchen but with this group of pirates in general.

"If I take this and pair it with that…" Sanji muttered to himself. He crouched low in the pantry and was grabbing jars and cans from it. Some of it was placed on the floor next to him and the rest were returned to their original position. "Ah but Chopper doesn't like this because the fishiness of it is too strong..but I could mask it with…"

Rei found herself envying Sanji. He had such a huge responsibility as the ship's chef. There was definitely a need for him.

"Oy, Rei-chan." Sanji unscrewed the lid from a jar of pickled ginger and stuck his hand in there. He rummaged around the contents for a bit and then pulled out a small, metal key. He tossed it to Rei. "Open up the fridge and grab a couple of lemons for me."

"Pickled ginger?" Rei asked as she fitted the key into the lock of the fridge.

"Morimo hates ginger, Luffy doesn't like any vegetables, and Usopp doesn't like pickled anything," Sanji explained.

Rei opened the fridge and took out two lemons resting on the door. "What about the others?"

"The others ask me when they want something from the kitchen."

He stood up and stretched out his arms over his head. "Ahhhhh," he sighed as he arched his back. He placed a cigarette on his lips and then pulled out a lighter from his pocket. He flicked it open and looked over at Rei. "You know, Rei-chan, food is not only good for the body but also good for the soul."

Rei tilted her head to the side, unsure of where the cook was going with this.

"A good meal will not only make someone feel more energetic, it could also make them feel better and happier," Sanji said, "When a stomach is hungry, the heart feels empty too."

He turned and gestured to his pantry. "I have every ingredient here I need so tell me, what would you like to eat?"

"I don't know," Rei said honestly, "I've never really given much thought to food."

Sanji nodded his head and collected a couple of cans from the ground. "I'd try not to think about food too if your dad was my only source of meals."

He walked over to the stove, placed the cans next to it and then unhooked a large pot from the wall. He turned to Rei. "Lemons please."

She tossed them to him and he caught both with one hand. Rei watched Sanji in his domain. It was like watching a dance. With every beat, an ingredient got chopped, diced, or thrown into the the pot. "They are very lucky to have you as a chef."

" _We_ ," Sanji corrected without turning from the stove, "You should say 'We are very lucky to have you as a chef.' You're one of us now."

"I don't know what that means," Rei admitted, "What does being a pirate mean? What does a pirate normally do?"

Sanji let out a snort of laughter. "What do we know about being normal? Even other pirates don't know what to do with us."

"What am I supposed to do here?" Rei asked.

Sanji started to stir the pot with one hand while he grabbed bowls from a nearby shelf with the other. "As Luffy would say, the best is to do whatever it is you like and just do whatever it is you want to do."

"But I don't know what I want."

"I know what you want."

"What?"

"You want to eat," Sanji ladled the contents of the pot into a bowl and put it in Rei's hands, "Now don't break this one. We don't have many bowls left."

Rei blew on the soup to help it cool down and she gave a small frown at Sanji. "That's not what I meant."

"I know." Sanji said with a smile and gave Rei a pat on the head, "But you have to start somewhere so you might as well start small. You're not going to figure out what it is you want that quickly."

"Why not? I'm a genius," Rei said.

Sanji dropped a spoon in her bowl. "But you're also human. Figure out what you want to do now at this very moment and start from there."

Rei thought about what he said and she took a spoonful of soup. It was warm and when it hit her stomach, she could swear she felt it spread throughout her body. She looked up at Sanji. "I want to help. I want to be useful to you guys."

"There you go," Sanji said, "Do that then."

"But I can't fight and I don't have a plan." Rei caught her whining tone and winced. She sounded like a child and it frustrated her.

"Yet," Sanji corrected, "Just because you can't help now, doesn't mean you can't help later. No one is expecting you to save the day every time we get into trouble. Hell, no one expects anyone of us to do that. That's a heavy burden to shoulder. We all do it together."

He tapped his cigarette in an empty bowl and lifted it back to his lips. "You're part of a crew. You have to learn how to work as a team."

"Everyone seems to have a role here," Rei said, "Luffy is the captain, Nami is the navigator, Franky is the shipwright, you're the cook, Chopper-"

"What about that shitty moss-haired idiot? Does every pirate crew need a swordsman?" Sanji countered, "And do you actually think Brook's sole purpose here is to be our musician? He's more than that and so are you. This isn't the Navy or the Army. We didn't go through recruitment or training. We all have our own goals and dreams, none of which involved being a pirate. We became pirates because of one reason and one reason only."

"Which is?"

"Because Luffy asked us."

"Luffy," Rei repeated. She took a moment to let Sanji's words sink in. She thought about her captain's giant grin and his carefree attitude. She pictured him laughing with that Straw Hat resting on his head. _Uncle Shanks believes in him and I do too. Maybe that's all I need to know._

Rei took another sip of her soup and this time she completely ignored the spoon and just drank straight from the bowl. She drank every last drop before setting the bowl down on the counter. "Thank you, Sanji. The soup was delicious. I especially liked the brininess with the lemon."

Sanji raised an eyebrow, "You can actually taste that, Rei-chan? You have a very discerning palette."

Rei's face broke into a smile. "And a full stomach now too."

"What about your heart?"

"It feels much better too," Rei said, "Thank you, Sanji."

"Anytime, Rei-chan," Sanji said with a puff, "Anytime."

* * *

Zoro watched the Know It All come back from the ship alongside the cook. She seemed to be in a better mood. In fact, she seemed to be in a great one as she helped carry a stack of bowls while Sanji carried a large pot of soup. They were talking about something and from time to time, Rei would break into a small smile.

The sun was almost completely set and there was only faint traces of orange light in the sky. While Rei and Sanji were gone, the Straw Hats were approached by an old man named Mobston and his grandson, Gari. He had informed them that many pirates ships have been attacked around this area by Z and had come to this dock for repairs. He invited them all back to his warehouse that was closer to the dock next to them so they could talk more. The rest of the crew had gone along. Only Zoro stayed behind because he was tasked to inform Rei and Sanji.

The cook was not too thrilled when he heard the news. "What?! They left you behind to give _us_ directions?"

"What are you insinuating, you lousy cook?!"

"The dinner is going to get cold by the time we get to them," Sanji snapped.

Zoro leaned forward in a threatening manner. "They are close by!"

Sanji mirrored Zoro's actions. "Not if you're leading the way."

"Guys," Rei interrupted, walking in between the two. She was short enough to pass by without having to push either of them out of her way, "I can see the top of Franky's head from here. They're right over there."

Zoro folded his arms and followed behind Rei.

"Oy, idiot swordsman," Sanji hissed at Zoro, "Aren't you going to ask me what we talked about?"

"Why should I?" Zoro muttered back.

"Are you sure you don't want to know?" Sanji teased, "Rei-chan really bared her soul to me."

Zoro remained silent but hidden under his arms, his fists clenched.

"Don't worry. I wasn't going to tell you anyway. A gentleman never reveals a lady's secret," Sanji said with a sigh.

"THEN WHY DID YOU EVEN MENTION IT?!" Zoro snapped at the cook, who cheerfully ran in front to join Rei.

Zoro was in a foul mood when they rejoined the rest of the group. He was barely listening to Mobston's granddaughter explain the many ships they were paid to help restore ships after they had been attacked by the Navy.

"Many people were totally defeated by Z, lost their way, and abandoned the New World," Mobston said, "Z is stealing the freedom on the sea from those men. Even if aligning myself with the pirates is wrong, I won't accept that."

He smiled at Luffy as he patted his grandson's head. "If you were defeated by Z and still want to face him, I'd like to give you my strongest equipment I have stored."

"Strongest equipment?!" Luffy shouted excitedly.

"Wait a minute," Nami interrupted.

"What, Nami?" Luffy asked with a pout, "He said the strongest. The strongest!"

"Before that, we have to find Z first!" Nami said, "And with Z's attack, our clothes were all burned and most of our supplies too. We have to take care of that first. If we stay the whole time with our cherry festival outfits, we're going to raise suspicion when we go seek out information about him. First we have to gather information and clothes."

She pointed a finger at Luffy to show that she meant business. "We'll come get the strongest equipment after that!"

Luffy grinned, "Got it."

"Nami is small but she's the boss of it all, right?" Mobston's granddaughter commented with a giggle.

"Excuse me," Rei asked, addressing Mobston's granddaughter, "Do you have any big cities on this island or a town where we can get supplies and maybe gather information?"

"This island has nothing besides our docks," she said apologetically, "How about you go the neighboring island? They are very popular for the hot springs and volcanoes. And now there is the sea train passing there, it has a lot of people visiting!"

"When is the next train?" Rei asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Mobston's granddaughter replied.

"Let's all go in the morning then," Rei suggested, turning to Luffy.

"Ow! I'll stay here and keep repairing Sunny," Franky replied.

Luffy nodded at his crew. "Yosh! Tomorrow, we go get information." His eyes lit up when he saw Rei and Sanji, especially when his eyes landed on what they had brought. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them excitedly. "And now...we eat!"


	6. Clothes and Information

**Chapter 6 - Clothes and Information**

 _Toot! Toot!_

The sea train chugged along the underwater rails and pulled into the station. Rei stood on the platform with the rest of the crew members. Robin was holding Rei and Nami's hand in each of her own. Robin looked down at Rei when the train stopped in front of them. "Is this your first time on a Sea Train, Rei?"

Rei nodded solemnly but her eyes were shining with excitement. They filed into the train one by one with Nami leading the way. Sanji made sure to block the men so the ladies could get first choice on the seats. Chopper and Rei looked out into the sea as they leaned over the window's edge together, not even bothering to sit down. Robin stood behind them like a school teacher supervising a field trip. Zoro couldn't help but grin a little at the Know It All's child-like wonder as her eyes widened at they approached the island. He caught Robin looking at him and his smile immediately turned into a scowl, which in turn caused Robin to chuckle softly and knowingly.

"Luffy, Marimo, and Bones, you guys are strange and attract needless attention. Leave it to us and we'll gather the information," Sanji ordered as he stretched his legs out while leaning back on the seat next to Nami. He turned to Nami, "Isn't that right, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Rei-chan?"

"You're strange too, Sanji," Nami said, instantly breaking his heart, "We will gather information. You guys go somewhere and lay low."

"No," Sanji whined, "I wanted to go with you…"

"Let's enjoy the hot springs. How about we rest before the battle?" Zoro suggested. "You too, Know It All."

"Me?" Rei was surprised at the notion and turned away from the window, "Shouldn't I go with the others? Am I strange?"

"Hot springs have healing powers," Zoro said, "And you're the most wounded out of all of us."

Chopper immediately raised his hand out to get Zoro's attention. "Her stitches are still fresh. She can't get her bandages wet! Besides, I'll stay close to her in case anything should happen."

"You just want to sneak a peek at the Know It All taking a bath, don't you?" Sanji hissed at Zoro.

"DON'T PUT ME IN THE SAME VEIN AS YOU!" Zoro thundered back.

"Leave the new clothes to me," Brook volunteered, "I'll take care of them."

"I won't be much help picking out clothes," Rei said before Zoro could say anything, "So don't try to get me to do that either."

"I wasn't going to," Zoro scoffed. Fine. That is the one time I butt into the Know It All's affairs. Not going to do it for the rest of the day.

When the Sea Train pulled into the station and the Straw Hats dispersed, Chopper and Rei decided to pretend to be shoe shiners near a bar where marines frequented. They saw a couple of kids wearing a funny orange hat and shining shoes near the train station. When Rei asked where they could get a position, the shoe shiners were more than happy to introduce them to their boss, who was even happier to get two new recruits. Inside the bar, Usopp pretended to be a manager for a dancer, Robin, while Nami worked as a waitress.

Chopper and Rei took turns shining the shoes of different men. The first few were not marines and were from out of town so weren't of any interest to them. Finally, a marine sat down in the chair. He was a slightly chubby man with brown hair and a round nose. He gave a crisp bill to Rei before setting his feet on the stand.

Rei took out the brush and scrubbed off all the dust and debris on his shoes. She noticed that it was full of volcanic ash. "Were you walking near the volcano, sir?"

"What?" the man asked confused. He looked down at his shoes and laughed, "Oh yes but that ash is only from active volcanos. The one on this island is dormant so no need to be alarmed. You have good eyes if you can tell that it's volcanic ash."

"My dad taught me," Rei said, thinking quickly on her feet, "He used to teach me a lot of things before he left."

"Where did he go?"

"He's part of the G5 now," Rei responded.

"Ooh, which unit? I might know him," the marine said.

Chopper started to sweat but Rei did not even bat an eye. "I don't know. He hasn't written to us since he reported to the Marine Headquarters. My mom is sure he's just been too busy to write but I bet something happened to him." She scrunched up her face to look like she was about to cry.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," the marine hurried to reassure Rei, "Headquarters has been pretty busy lately, what with all the latest events."

"Events?" Rei asked.

"You must've noticed with your keen eye," the marine said, "What with so many marines being on this island recently."

"Is the island in danger, sir?" Rei pressed, "I have an aunt that lives in a neighboring island. I've been trying to get my mom and I to go live with her for a bit but my mom doesn't think there's anything wrong. I know if I told her that a marine said the island was in danger, she'd listen."

"I'm not at liberty to say," the marine said with a frown.

Rei decided to press her luck, "I saw an old man with a bunch of people with him. I had never seen him on this island before. He had purple hair and he looked pretty dangerous to me, especially his left arm. The next day a lot of marines showed up here. Is he dangerous?"

"What? You saw him?!" the marine said as he jumped up from the seat, "Where did you see him go?"

"I saw him at the docks," Rei lied," and he was heading into town. I was shining shoes by the pier so I couldn't move from my station. I don't know where he was trying to get to. I'm sorry I can't be of much help, sir."

"That's quite alright," the marine said and gave Rei a pat on her head, "You're not a marine. It's not your job to find him."

"So you're looking for him now?" Rei asked, "Is that why you're here?"

"Ah, you caught me," the marine said with a nervous laugh, "Yes, I'm here to catch him. He's a dangerous man. If you see him again, go find a marine and tell him. He stole something from the Navy and that makes him a very, very bad man."

"What did he steal?" Rei asked, "And what does that have to do with this island?"

"Edwin!" a voice called from behind him and the marine immediately jumped to his feet to salute his superior officer, "This is no time to be shining your shoes. We need to be on the lookout."

"Sorry, sir," the marine said. He gave Rei another bill and patted her on the head before rushing off.

"Damn it," Rei said as she handed the two bills to Chopper, who was placed them in a neat little stack, "I almost had him."

"What do you think he stole?" Chopper asked.

"Whatever it is," Rei said, "It must be very bad for this many marines to be here."

"Pssst!" came a voice from the backdoor of the bar.

Rei and Chopper glanced over and saw Usopp's head poking out. "Come over here." Usopp came out from the doorway and sat on the stoop. Nami was right behind him and she sat down on the top step. "Did you guys find out anything?"

"Z is definitely on this island," Rei reported, "And the marines are here to look for him. He's got something that belongs to the Navy and they are eager to get it back."

"Do we know what he took or what he's going to do with it?" Nami asked.

Rei shook her head. She then realized something and looked over at Usopp, "Where's Robin?"

"She's still dancing," Usopp announced proudly, "She's in high demand now. Look how much money I got just by being her manager."

He pulled out a wad of bellis and showed the stack to Rei and Chopper. Chopper immediately took out his stack, which only held a pitiful amount of notes compared to Usopp. With one swoop, Nami had both stacks in her hand. She licked her thumbs and quickly calculated the sum.

She stuffed the money into her pocket. "Well, you guys have done your parts so now it's time to do mine."

"What are you going to do?" Rei asked.

Nami grinned, "Just leave it to me. You and Chopper can take a break now."

Chopper and Rei sat with Usopp on the second level of the bar, looking down at the stage and patrons below. Robin was very beautiful dancer and she gave a little wink when she spotted Chopper and Rei up in the balcony.

"Robin is quite popular," Chopper remarked with awe.

"Yeah, and because I'm her manager, I get all these perks!" Usopp said as he helped himself to a plate of steak that the bar's owner had generously given to him.

Rei glanced down at Nami, who was busy serving two marines another round of drinks. They were red in the face and looked slightly drunk but Rei could've sworn they came into the bar the same time her and Chopper did. Nami must've given them some heavier stuff, she thought to herself.

The marines were saying something to Nami that made her jump back in fright. Whatever they were saying to her was not good news. Suddenly, a man approached them from behind with a marine coat draped over his shoulders. The two men jumped to their feet to greet the officer.

"Not good," Rei said as she grabbed Usopp's steak knife out of his hand.

"Hey, I was using that," he complained, "If you want a piece just ask!"

"Nami's in trouble," Rei hissed. They looked down at Nami just in time to see her point at Usopp to the marine.

"Crap!" Usopp shrieked, "Nami threw the blame on us!'

"Should we run for it?" Chopper asked.

"It's really a shame," Usopp said sadly as he pierced his fork in the steak to take along with him, "but it's enough disguising myself as a manager."

They started to run away but then Rei noticed that the officer had grabbed Nami by the arm and was not letting her go. Robin saw it too from the stage and she crossed her arms. No! Rei thought, Don't blow your cover!

 _Thwack!_ Rei threw the steak knife at the man and it lodged right in the back of his hand. He yelled in reaction and let go of Nami in the process.

"Let's go!" Rei shouted down. Robin nodded up at Rei and jumped off the stage. She grabbed Nami and they ran off. Rei hurried down the steps as well to meet up with them. She was surprised to see Chopper at the bottom of the stairwell in his walking point. "Dr. Reindeer!"

"Get on," Chopper said, "You're still my patient and I don't want to sew you up for a third time."

Rei nodded and hopped onto his back. They joined Nami, Chopper, and Usopp at the back door and they all sprinted down the street.

"Ugh," Usopp complained as a group of marines chased after them, "Even so well of a disguise, we still ended up creating a huge conflict."

"But we got the information we needed!" Nami said confidently, "We've confirmed that Z is on this island even though we are still not too sure what he's planning on doing."

Usopp skidded to a halt and aimed his Kabuto at their pursuers. "Go on ahead!" he yelled to his friends.

He placed a pop green and pulled back his sling shot. "Sure Kill! Midori Boshi: Devil!" He unleashed the pod and out came multiple large venus fly traps. It caught many of the marines at the front.

The Straw Hats continued to run and soon they could see the big afro and bony arms of Brook waving to them from the distance. Zoro was wearing a grey suit and glasses while both Luffy and Sanji were in leather jackets. Brook was wearing a grey blazer with blue pants. Luffy walked out from among the group towards them. He had his hat lowered over his eyes and a frown on his lips.

"Luffy, we'll leave this to you!" Usopp cheered as they raced past their captain.

Rei looked back at Luffy just in time to see him unleash his Conqueror's Haki. All the marines got knocked back and fell unconscious save one, the one that she threw the knife at.

Luffy slowly walked up to him. "Where is Z?" he asked.

"He's on the other side of the island," the marine admitted, "My squad should be chasing him now."

"Yosh," Luffy said, "Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, let's go."

"What?! Why me?!" Usopp demanded.

Rei immediately lept off of Chopper and jumped onto Usopp's back. "You heard the captain. Go."

"Wait, why am I carrying you?!"

"I need to see Ain," Rei said, "If Z is there, so is she."

Suddenly, Rei was lifted off of Usopp's back and placed on Zoro's. Both the swordsman and Rei looked back in surprise as Sanji withdrew his hands from Rei's waist.

"If you want to deal with that Ain lady, then you better stick with either me or the shitty swordsman," Sanji said. He threw his cigarette on the floor and put it out with his foot. He then leaned over as if to whisper to Rei but he said it loud enough for Zoro to hear, "It's also better for him to have you to steer him so that he doesn't wander off."

"Are you calling me a horse?!" Zoro yelled.

"More like an ass," Sanji replied and gave Rei a pat on the head.

Rei nodded solemnly. "I'll make sure he follows you."

"I will drop you," Zoro threatened through clenched teeth but Rei did not respond. She did notice that he smelled like sandalwood from the hot springs and that his hair was still partially wet.

"Luffy," Nami called out as she waved good-bye to their group, "We'll meet you guys at the Sea Train."

"Yosh," Luffy said, thrusting a fist in the air. "Let's go kick some ass!"


	7. Lava

**Chapter 7 - Lava**

As they ran through the island to get to the other side, Zoro couldn't help but notice how Rei's grip never loosened or tightened through the entire trip. She never wavered while on his back. He also noticed her hands did not have the same softness of a child's hand. It felt rough and calloused. He wasn't surprised as Rei had started to fight at the same age he had started his own training. His curiosity got the better of him. "Oy, Know it All, what was it like training in the academy?"

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, "It was training."

"Tch. You know what I mean...Did the others give you a hard time?"

"They tried," Rei answered, "When I first arrived, I was a few years younger than the rest of them so they assumed I was weak."

"So what did you do?"

"I ignored them, of course."

"Did that stop them from harassing you?"

"No. By the end of my first year, I was already at the top of my class and also managed to injure a teacher in the process. That's what made them stop."

"You injured a teacher?!"

"We were learning hand to hand combat. I threw a punch as instructed and it broke his hand. To be fair, it's mostly because he didn't expect me to punch that hard."

Zoro smiled in appreciation. "Yeah, I broke a guy's arm once with a kendo stick. Not my sensei but one of the older guys who was three times my size. He tried to take it easy on me, thinking he needed to, but...never again."

A sudden explosion at the top of the volcano interrupted their conversation. A bright, blinding light blasted out and large chunks of rock began to fall down. Lava began to follow too.

"The volcano erupted?!" Usopp shouted.

"That's not a normal volcano eruption," Rei said, with widened eyes, "Z must have blown it up." The image of the marine's volcanic ash covered shoe crossed her mind and then she remembered the volcanic ash that floated down on the Thousand Sunny after their cherry blossom festivities. "It can't be…"

She had said it under her breath but Zoro heard her as they ran along. "What is it, Know It All?"

Rei leaned over Zoro's shoulder so she could get a better look of the volcano. She didn't notice that they were practically cheek to cheek but Zoro was very much aware of it. "There was a theory that there are magma concentrations in the New World called the End Point underneath three volcanic islands. If you unleash the magma under all three of the islands, you would be able to destroy the entire New World," Rei murmured to him.

The sky was now consumed with volcanic ash and it blocked the sun. A dark shadow casted over the entire island and the only source of light was the flaming lava pouring out of the volcano. The group dodged and weaved around the descending rocks and lava. Zoro gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on his passenger. "But it's just a theory?" he asked.

"The reports from the World Government said to have proven it to be false...but…" Rei's voice trailed off.

"But the government lies," Zoro finished for her.

She nodded. "En. Even if it isn't true, Z definitely believes it is." She closed her eyes and used her Observational Haki.

"A huge group of people are on the top left of the mountain," she said softly to Zoro, "It's at least 50 people and Z is among them."

Zoro was incredulous. "You could sense them from here? With that much accuracy?!"

Rei shrugged. "You'd probably be able to do it too if you started training your Haki early on."

"Oy, guys!" Zoro shouted out to the rest of the group, "They're at the top left!"

"Shut up, Morimo!" Sanji snapped, "I'm not trusting your directions and there's no way you can sense them already from here. Even I can't feel anything yet!"

Zoro glared at the cook, "The Know It All felt it. Not me."

"They're near the top towards the left of that crevice!" Rei added.

"You hear that guys? We're going to the top left," Sanji barked to the group.

"What's up with your change of attitude?!" Zoro snarled through gritted teeth.

Sanji lost his serious demeanor and gave Rei a warm smile, "Rei-chan, you're Observational Haki is as strong as you are cute."

"Compliment me again and I'll kill you!" Rei instinctively retorted. She tried to leap over Zoro's shoulder at Sanji but Zoro caught her in mid air.

"Oy! Know It All, as much as I'd like to help you beat up the shitty cook-"

"Watch your mouth, you stupid seaweed!"

"Now is not the time," Zoro finished, ignoring Sanji. He now had to run with Rei at his front so he hoisted her up so that she sat on his shoulder and he put an arm around her leg to anchor her down. She put a hand around his right shoulder, near the base of his neck for support.

Rei took a calming breath and looked over at the cook, who was running directly in front of them. "I'm sorry, Sanji. It was a force of habit."

"I know, Rei-chan. Sometimes a lady can't help herself," Sanji replied.

"Yeah, especially around him," Zoro quipped, "They can't help but be repulsed and angered by the Ero-Cook. He brings it out of them naturally."

"I don't see any lady treating you nicely either, you shitty swordsman!" Sanji barked back.

"Guys, now is not the time!" Usopp shouted, cutting in between the two before Zoro could draw his sword and Sanji could do a swift kick back.

Luffy had stayed uncharacteristically quiet during the whole journey and Rei watched her captain. Something had happened between him and Z. This fight between him and Z was more than just about avenging the crew and the Thousand Sunny. It was something more. Rei had seen that look on other people's faces before. Her mind flashed to the memory of Ain and the glare in her red eyes when Rei had questioned her reason to train at the academy. Luffy had that same look but it was even more severe than Ain's. He wasn't defending anything at this point. He was trying to prove something to Z.

"Captain," Rei called out to him, "King Tannenbay once chipped my daggers using his Armament Haki before. I had to send it back to the World Government's scientists for repairs."

"Why are you telling him this, Know It All?" Zoro asked.

Rei kept her attention on Luffy. "Sea Prism Stone might weaken a Devil Fruit User but it is not indestructible. It can be broken with enough force."

"Ah," Luffy finally said.

They ran up a ridge and when they got over the top, they saw Z with his men at the bottom. Ain and the vine guy were standing nearby. Rei hurriedly climbed to the back of Zoro, like a little squirrel. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"Hang on, Know It All," he growled. He felt her nod against his back and he let go of her so that he could reach for his swords. For a brief second, Zoro felt the absolute trust Rei had in him. He felt oddly comforted and worried at the same time but then he shook off the feeling and leapt off the ridge with Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp.

"Gomu Gomu no…." Luffy yelled. He extended his arm back and let it twirl around at a vicious pace. "Rifle!"

He shot the arm forward towards Z. With a grin, the purple haired man blocked Luffy's punch with his mechanical arm. "What are you doing here, you pirate brats?"

Luffy landed at the bottom, where the rest of the Straw Hats were waiting. Sanji was lighting a new cigarette but he quickly turned his attention to Z. "Who are you calling a brat?! If you keep talking I'll kill you, old geezer!"

"Old man!" Luffy demanded, "Return my friends back to normal!"

"Ain! Binz!" Z ordered.

"Yes sir!" they responded as they rushed past their master and towards the Straw Hats.

"Let's go, Know It All," Zoro growled as he ran forward, his eyes locked onto the blue haired woman.

"Damn that morimo...Going ahead like that…" Sanji huffed. He placed his cigarette between his lips and then went after Binz.

"Right, I don't even need to fight. Go on, guys!" Usopp cheered from behind.

Ain pulled out her two daggers. Her and Zoro clashed their blades, blocking each other's attacks. "Rei-senpai, just because I showed mercy on your ship doesn't mean I'll do it again," Ain said as her and Zoro pushed against each other's weapons.

"What happened to you, Ain? You said you wanted to help people and now you're putting civilians in danger!" Rei demanded.

"I am willing to die for Master Z's ideals," Ain retorted as she jumped back to create some distance between her and Zoro. "In the long run, once all the pirates are destroyed, everyone's lives will be better."

Ain ran forward and launched another blade attack on Zoro. "What about you?" she accused Rei, "The last time I heard you were a Commander for the Beffi Army. How could you turn your back on King Tannenbay and become a pirate?"

"I didn't turn my back on him. He supported my decision," Rei said.

"Lies!" Ain shouted, refusing to believe Rei, "You were my role model! You were so strong and you did so much good on the island. And now...you've become a dirty pirate?!"

"I take baths," Rei responded.

"Oy, that's not what she meant," Zoro said between clenched teeth as he blocked another one of Ain's blades. Suddenly, Ain skidded to the side and came from behind the swordsman. "Shit!"

 _Slice!_

With a slash of her sword, Zoro took the cut from Ain's blade that was intended for Rei. It cut shallowly across his chest but he didn't even flinch.

"Zoro!" Rei shouted but he didn't respond.

"Since when did the great legend of Beffi Island need protection?" Ain taunted.

"Idiot, don't let this get to your head. I'm not doing this to protect you," Zoro said to Rei, "A cut on a swordsman's back is a sign of shame. It was a natural reaction that's all."

A glint of light caught Rei's eyes. Light had reflected from a small bottle, lodged into the ground. Rei narrowed her eyes and saw that the bottle was holding a pink fluid with something solid floating inside. Rei gasped.

"Dyna Stones?" Rei shouted at Ain, "You guys stole the Dyna Stones?!"

Suddenly a sound of a gunshot pierced the air. Rei focused her Haki towards that direction and she could feel someone's presence grow dimmer near a dark energy that she recognized as Z's.

"Luffy!" she cried as she jumped off of Zoro's back and ran towards her captain.

"Oy, Know It All," Zoro said but he was unable to stop her since he had his hands full with Ain.

Rei ran up and over the ridges of the mountain in time to see her captain knelt on the ground, clutching his shoulder. His Straw Hat was off his head and laid in front of him on the ground.

They were still pretty far away but Rei could see Z pick up the Straw Hat. He said something but it was a low mutter. Rei couldn't hear what he said to Luffy but she heard Luffy's response as Z walked away with hat in hand. "Give it back!" Luffy screamed, "Shanks gave me that hat to take care of it."

The mention of her uncle made Rei quicken her pace. Luffy also ran after Z. "I promised I would find him and give him that hat back!"

That seemed to struck a nerve with Z and he whirled around. "The one who dragged you into this pirate business was Shanks, the redhead?!" Z shouted, "His sins are also deep."

Luffy lunged towards Z and reached for his hat. "Give it back!"

Z swung his metal arm and grabbed the rubber man. He held him tightly in his fist and lifted him high in the air. "Don't you worry," he said, "When my plan, the Grande Imbuto, gets completed, he will have the same fate as you. Those fools who call themselve the Four Emperors will all die without being able to do anything...without even knowing my plan."

"Don't mock Shanks!" Luffy seethed as he struggled against Z's grip.

"DON'T THREATEN MY FAMILY!" Rei screamed as she jumped high in the air and punched Z across the face, breaking his sunglasses.

"Ugggh," Z groaned as his face whipped to the side. HIs body was unmoving though and his head quickly shot back. He glared down at Rei and he gave a sinister smile, "Red hair, eh?"

With Luffy still in his hand, he swung his mechanical arm to the side. Rei dodged the attack and ran over to Z's other side.

"I heard a rumor that the red haired pirate had a sister and that she might've had a child with Ol' Seabird," he grinned, "Don't tell me that's you…"

He readied his arm and he swept it across in an attempt to knock Rei but she was ready for him. She leapt into the air and landed delicately on his elbow and ran up his arm towards Luffy, who was noticeably weakened with a gunshot wound in his shoulder. She threw an arm around his neck. "Linked Haki!"

"Luffy! Rei!" Usopp's voice called from the distance as Luffy and Rei slid down the side of the volcano, landing at a small plateau.

Rei sat up to vomit out the excess blood and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked down and saw that Luffy was unconscious next to her.

"Idiot! What were you thinking?!" Zoro barked as he, Usopp and Sanji approached them.

Usopp hoisted Luffy onto his back and Sanji immediately picked up Rei. He carried her in his arms and he looked down at her chest, which showed no signs of blood. "Chopper must've taken extra precaution this time," he observed.

"Stop staring at her chest, you pervert," Zoro snapped.

"What kind of monster do you think I am?!" Sanji shot back, "And you were looking too! Don't deny it."

The sounds of the volcano erupting again brought all of their attention back. "There's nothing we can do to stop that," Zoro said, "We need to run."

"Let's go," Sanji said as he sprinted forward.

They ran through down the mountain and through the town as the hot gas and rock trailed behind them. It was coming at them at breakneck speed. It wouldn't be long before it could overtake them.

"Gah," Sanji said, while balancing his cigarette on his lips, "How fast is that speed anyways?"

"The pyroclastic flow of a volcano can go up to 100 km an hour," Rei stated, "And an average human can only run less than a third of that."

"You're not helping, Know It All!" Zoro snapped.

"Oh! We're going downhill! I know," Usopp said as he raised his slingshot, "Sure Kill, Midori Boshi: Boaty Banana!"

The pop green exploded in front of them and turned into a giant banana with the inside hollowed out, like a canoe. "Jump in!" Usopp cried and they all climbed aboard as the boat slid down.

"We need more speed!" Sanji shouted.

"It has no engine. It's just a boat! I can't control it!" Usopp cried.

Rei leapt out of Sanji's arm and faced the back of the banana.

"Rei-chan, what are you…" Sanji started to say but Rei was deep in concentration. She rubbed her hands together and then extended her arms out.

"Wing Wind Clap!" she shouted as she clapped together with an extreme force.

A shockwave sent out around them and it launched the boat forward. It knocked Rei backwards into the boat but Zoro caught her wrist midair just in time.

"It's not as strong as my dad's," Rei said apologetically as he pulled her in and had her sit in his lap for safety, "But it does give us a boost."

"Look out!" Usopp cried and they crashed into a building. The boat turned upside down, dumping its passengers onto the ground. Zoro had his arm wrapped tightly across Rei's chest as they fell, lessening the impact for her fall.

They scrambled to their feet but the hot gas and rocks were closing in on them.

"We're not going to make it!" Usopp screamed.

Rei's attention wasn't on the incoming lava, though. She felt a presence of someone she did not expect to be on this island and that someone was standing off to the side but dangerously close to the lava, as if he was waiting for it. Suddenly, a wall of ice appeared in front of them. The avalanche of volcanic debris began to turn into ice as well, freezing it in its spot. The island went silent as it got encased in ice.

"This is…" Rei said.

"Ah," Sanji replied, dusting off his pant legs and relighting a cigarette, "We ran into Aokiji earlier at the hot springs."

"Aokiji is here?!" Usopp shrieked, almost dropping Luffy from his back.

"Guys, this is not the time to admire his handiwork," Zoro said as he pushed Usopp forward, "Let's go! Nami and them are waiting for us!"


	8. Reasons

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay! I started a new job, which had taken up a lot of my time but I'm back now! Keep leaving those reviews and suggestions :)

Also, in case you're wondering about timeline, this takes place right before chapter 57 of Zoro & the Mask. I should've mentioned that earlier but better late than never!

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Reasons**

The rain fell down hard as an after effect of the volcanic eruption. The whole island was destroyed, going up in spectacular and terrifying flames. Rei sat in silence along with the rest of the Straw Hats with Mobston and his family at their warehouse. They all watched their captain sit by himself, outside in the rain without any cover. He was fully awake and covered in more bandages than Rei.

"He was shot by a Sea Prism Stone bullet," Chopper said as he held up the bullet for everyone else to see, "It was lodged in Luffy's shoulder."

Rei felt her body tense up at the sight of the bullet. No wonder Luffy couldn't fight back against Z's hold. Rei stood up and headed for the door.

"Rei-san, where are you going?" Brook asked.

"To the Sunny. I'm going to get my belt," Rei whispered through clenched teeth. She avoided using too much of her voice as she felt anger and unsettled by what had transpired on the island.

"Idiot! You're not supposed to fight," Zoro snapped. Rei turned around and for a second her eyes flashed a bright green of fury.

"Try and stop me," she said darkly before marching out into the rain.

Zoro ran after her and grabbed her by the arm. "Stop being so reckless."

 _Thwack!_ Rei punched Zoro in the stomach and the swordsman doubled over. "Oof!" he gasped. He let go of her arm and she proceeded towards the Sunny.

"Rei-chan!" Sanji shouted in surprise as the Straw Hats rushed out after her. Only Chopper stopped in front of Zoro, who was still doubled over but he had his head up and glared towards Rei.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Zoro demanded at Rei's back but she said nothing.

Usopp went over to Zoro too but Zoro glared at him to back off. He straightened his back and then turned his anger towards the cook. "You deal with her."

"I'm not the one who-" Sanji started to say.

"I don't care. I am done with her. Since you guys are such great friends, she's all yours!" Zoro bellowed before marching past the cook and towards Luffy, along the stone wall. When he was out of sight, he took a small block of wood out of his jacket pocket and threw it to the side, where it splintered into little pieces.

He had asked for a piece of wood from Franky when they first docked on this island. Franky had given him a weird look and Zoro had felt a little foolish. He had figured Rei would've wanted something to do pass the time while they looked for answers on the island. He thought she would've stayed behind with Franky due to her injuries. He felt like a bigger fool now. _Serves me right to get involved with a woman._

Sanji pushed his wetted hair out of his face but before he could go after Rei, who was already aboard the Sunny. Robin placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping the chef. Robin's purple umbrella covered the both of them, shielding him from the downpour temporarily.

"I'll go," Robin volunteered.

Sanji contemplated Robin's words and then conceded. "Ah, this might need more of a lady's touch," Sanji nodded. He then pulled out a parcel from inside his jacket pocket and gave it to Robin, "Here. Give this to Rei-chan."

"What is it?" Robin asked.

Sanji leaned over to her ear and whispered so that none of the other Straw Hats could hear him. The sound of the rain also helped to drown out the sound. When he finished, Robin gave Sanji a warm smile. "That is a great idea," she said.

"Just don't tell anyone it's from me."

"Why not?"

Sanji pushed the wet strand of hair out of his face again. "Because a certain swordsman would probably destroy it if he found out it was from me."

Robin chuckled and walked off towards the Thousand Sunny. When Robin caught up to Rei, she was already on the lawn deck, tying her utility belt around her waist. Even at it's tightest, the utility belt would not clip around her waist so she had to make due with a knot.

"I'm fighting," she said tersely to Robin.

"I know," Robin said as she carried the umbrella over so that it shielded both of them from the rain. "But why the sudden determination?"

Rei took a deep breath. "Z threatened my family," Rei replied slowly, "He threatened my uncle and took the straw hat."

Robin folded her arms. "Oh, so that's why Luffy looks so serious as well."

"Fighting Z because he messed with us is one thing," Rei said, "But he made it personal by bringing in my family."

Robin looked at Rei in surprise. "I would think he already made it personal when he attacked us."

"That's different. "Red-Hair" Shanks is my family."

"So are we," Robin said. She walked over and placed her hands on Rei's shoulders. "It took me awhile to realize it myself but we...we are not just a crew of pirates. Our bond is just as strong as a family."

She nudged Rei forward towards the edge of the Sunny. When they looked overboard, they saw that the Straw Hats, minus Luffy and Zoro, were standing at the base of the gangway with their umbrellas and waiting for Rei. "We're a family and that includes you too. You're our nakama and that means we'll fight with you and fight _for_ you every step of the way."

Robin nudged Rei again with the handle of the umbrella and Rei looked up at her. "All you need to do is tell us."

"Tell you what?"

"Whatever it is that you want."

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

Robin pulled out the parcel that Sanji had given her and she handed it over to Rei.

"What's this?"

"Something to help you on your way," Robin said.

Rei untied the string and unwrapped the wax paper. When she opened up the parcel, she found a small green notebook inside. She looked at Robin curiously. "A notebook?"

"You can use it to keep track of things you like and don't like. It can help you figure out what you want in the end."

Rei leafed through the notebook and looked back at Robin before tucking it into her utility belt. "Thank you, Robin."

"Oh, I'm just one of the many people here who care about you," Robin said giving Rei's shoulder a quick squeeze, "We're your nakama and you are ours."

"Ow! Rei-sis, you can super count on us," Franky shouted from the top deck.

Rei jumped in surprise as she had forgotten the shipwright was still making repairs on the ship. She looked up at Franky with his sunglasses lifted up and he gave her a thumbs up sign. _When did I start trusting all of them enough to let my guard down like this?_

Robin smiled up at the cyborg. "Do you need an umbrella, Franky?"

Franky pressed his nose and a small umbrella appeared from the top of his head. It only stopped the rain from hitting his hair. The rest of his body was completely exposed.

"Oy! Rei, are you ready to come down?" Usopp called as he waved his arms in the air to get their attention.

"I think if I wrap another bandage around you, it might help keep your stitches in place," Chopper shouted optimistically.

"Rei-san, we'll fight with you tooth and nail. Ah! Even though I don't have any nails. Yohohohoho!" Brook said with a laugh.

"See? We'll stand by you on whatever it is you decide to do," Robin said as she led Rei down the plank and reunited with the group.

Only Nami remained quiet as she was worried at another important member of the crew. "Luffy…" Nami murmured from under her red umbrella as she walked over to where the captain sat. Rei and the others followed quietly behind her.

"How long are you going to stay here?" a deep voice called from behind.

Nami turned towards the sound and dropped her umbrella. She ran backwards, away from him, and towards Luffy. "A-A-Aokiji!" she screamed.

"Ahhhh!" Chopper and Usopp shouted too, "Aokiji!" Robin's hand covered her mouth and her face went pale.

"What is Aokiji doing here?" Chopper asked.

"It's alright," Luffy said calmly, turning around from his seat with his back facing the sea, "We met a few moments ago."

Aokiji's eyes met Rei's and he nodded at her. "Rei-kun," he said.

"Kuzan-san."

"Kuzan?!" the Straw Hats exclaimed incredulously.

"Oy! Oy! Oy!" Zoro snapped at Rei, "How are you two on a first name basis?"

"We go way back," Aokiji said lazily, "You know, Rei-kun, Sakazuki was the one that made that deal with Tarantula. He was never a fan of Split Island."

"Any follower of Absolute Justice would never understand the existence of Beffi," Rei replied without batting an eye. She was not surprised to hear that Akainu was behind the deal that almost took her father away and destroy her home, "But you didn't come here to talk to me. You're here to tell us about your sensei, Z."

"What?!" the Straw Hats gaped at Aokiji, "Z was your sensei?!"

"He trained many marines during his time as Admiral," Aokiji explained, "I'm just one of many of his disciples."

"You, Akainu, Borsalino, Strawberry, Smoker…" Rei started to list, "Any officer that has raised in the ranks in the past 30 years have been his students."

"Including Ain. She's your fellow classmate, I believe," Aokiji said, "Her, Binz, and Zephyr were the only surviving members when a pirate attacked their ship with his Devil Fruit powers. Zephyr lost his arm in the process."

"That's how he got his Sea Prism Stone arm…" Usopp murmurred.

Aokiji nodded. "He created an attack unit after that and they started to hunt Devil Fruit users."

"Why did he leave the Navy?" Rei asked.

"Because the only thing keeping him in the Navy was destroyed. That year, the pirate that had killed his disciples was chosen to be a War Lord by the government," Aokiji said.

"A man with the motives and the means to destroy both the pirates that he hates and the marines that have disappointed him…" Rei murmured," Is that why they stole the Dyna Stones?"

Aokiji let out a snort of air. "Still as intuitive as always, Rei."

"What's a Dyna Stone?" Brook asked.

"Those are rocks they say has the power comparable to the Ancient Weapons," Robin answered, "If they receive an impact and are exposed to oxygen, they create a massive explosion. They were under the Navy's control and strictly forbidden to use in civil zones."

"But now it's in Z's hands and he used it to ignite the volcano," Rei added, "It's not the first time he's done that too. Am I right, Kuzan?"

Aokiji nodded, "He's using them to destroy the three End Points of the New World."

"What's an End Point?" Usopp asked.

"It's this theory that there's this large magma concentrations that's under three volcanos," Zoro stated, "If you destroy all three volcanoes, it unleashes the magma and its enough to cover the sea and destroy the New World."

There was a moment of silence and Zoro looked up to see all the Straw Hats blinking at him with their jaws dropped, including Luffy, who's rubber jaw reached all the way to the ground.

"What?" he growled.

"HOW DOES A MEATHEAD LIKE YOU KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" Sanji exclaimed, "And to put it so simply too?!"

"The Know It All explained it to me," Zoro huffed, "I don't understand what the big deal is."

"So an old dog _can_ learn new tricks," Sanji said with a whistle.

Usopp threw his arms around Rei, who didn't know what to make of the scene. "I have seen a miracle! Rei, you are doing god's work."

"Oy! Aren't you guys overreacting just a bit?!" Zoro snapped.

"Guys! We need to focus!" Nami said turning to Aokiji, "I can't believe I'm saying this but...Zoro's right. Isn't End Point just a theory?"

Aokiji frowned and looked Nami up and down. "Hard to believe you and Rei are the same age but so far apart in intellect."

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Nami shouted, clutching her umbrella, "Does the End Point really exist?"

"Yes," Aokiji admitted, "The World Government covered it up and made everyone believe it was a lie. Don't you think it would be terrible if pirates showed up wanting to use that power? Only the Government and the Navy superiors know about its existence."

Rei folded her arms. "And no one expected a former Admiral to use it."

"That's true," Sanji said as he lit a cigarette under his umbrella, "If it was a lie, the Navy wouldn't be so desperate to stop him. We got involved with a very dangerous man."

"Like Rei said, Z has already destroyed two out of the three End Points. Once he destroys the last one, there will be a chain reaction that connects all three End Points," Aokiji continued, "Every single pirate in the New World will get burned to death."

"Along with the One Piece," Rei deduced, "Ending the pirate age as we know it."

"But if he does that, he'll also involve innocent people!" Usopp interjected.

"That's just wrong!" Chopper protested.

"Don't you think you guys are being a bit naive?" Aokiji lectured, "How much fear and victims do you think pirates create in this world? Don't tell me you're oblivious to it."

He stared hard at Rei. "Z hates everything the pirates stand for and the chaos they create around the world. He hates it so much that he doesn't care if he dies along with them. The fate of the New World is at stake."

"That doesn't matter!" Rei and Luffy shouted at the same time. They both stared at each other in surprise for a moment before Luffy continued. "I'm going to get my hat back and I'm going to settle things with him. I promised Shanks that I would become a great pirate and return that hat to him. If I let that guy take my hat, I won't be able to become the Pirate King!"

"But you know...The New World will…" Usopp started to say but Rei interrupted him.

"It's very simple," Rei said to Aokiji, "The fate of the New World is not our problem. We were going after Z before we knew about the End Points and learning this changes nothing. How he feels about pirates has nothing to do with us just like whatever fear or violence another pirate crew creates is unrelated to us as well. We're doing it for three reasons and three reasons only."

She held up three fingers for emphasis. "One, we need to get Ain to reverse her Moda Moda fruit effect on me and Nami. Two, we need to pay them back for the damage they've done to Sunny…"

"And three…?" Aokiji asked with a bemused look.

Rei glanced over at Luffy. He looked at her curiously back. "For our nakama," she said and a grin spread across Luffy's face.

Zoro and Sanji smirked at Rei's statement and even Robin let out a small chuckle.

"Although personally, I'm doing it because if Luffy loses that Straw Hat, I won't be able to face my uncle," Rei admitted. "Nor my dad for that matter."

Luffy jumped off the ledge and landed next to Rei. "Shi-shi-shi-shi," he laughed as he rubbed her head and messed up her hair, "Let's go then."


	9. Piriodo

**Chapter 9 - Piriodo**

"Piriodo," Rei murmured as she inspected the Eternal Pose Aokiji had left them, "So that's where the third End Point is..."

"I'll take that," Nami said, grabbing it out of Rei's hands and replaced it with a black leather belt. "And you can take this."

Rei looked over at the Navigator and saw that she was already dressed for battle. Mobston had kept all the supplies and gear from the ships that Z had destroyed. The old man didn't want to throw away the equipment and things of the others who had left it behind so he saved it all out of respect for their dreams and hopes. He had enough weapons and armor to prepare a hundred pirate crews.

Rei strapped the black leather belt over her chest and fitted a set of throwing knives into its holsters. It fit right over a white ruffled shirt that was too big for her and hung to her knees. She tied her utility belt around her waist to cinch it. She wore a gold bandana around her head, keeping her hair from falling in front of her face.

She looked around the warehouse at everyone else. They were all dressed and ready. It was a mix of red, gold, and black.

"Rei-chan! Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!" Sanji said ogling Robin's long legs in her short shorts, "You all look so lovely."

"Robin-san," Brook asked politely, "May I see your-?"

A slap across his face from Nami stopped the skeleton but Rei lifted up the hem of her shirt to show him the black leggings she had on that cut right below her knees. "I'm wearing shorts, Brook, not pants," she offered.

"Idiot! You don't need to show him those things!" Sanji and Usopp yelled at the same time, jumping in front of Rei as if to block her from Brook, "He didn't even ask you!"

Zoro scoffed and re-adjusted his swords under the long red coat he had draped over his shoulders.

"Alright, Rei," Nami said with her arms folded in front of her metal armor, "What's the plan?"

"The plan?" Rei repeated in confusion.

Nami put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently at Rei. "Of course. You must have a plan, right?"

Rei looked around and saw all the Straw Hats looking at her expectantly. "I haven't thought of any."

"Eh?" Luffy asked as he picked his nose, "Aren't we just going to barge in and fight Z?"

"Idiot!" Nami shouted, "There's going to be fleets and fleets of Navy ships there. Even if we do find Z, we'd still have to fight the marines to get to him and there will probably be more marines when we try to leave. I'm not going to just run in there without having a plan."

"Nami-swan is so sexy when she's careful!" Sanji swooned.

Rei contemplated Nami's words and then turned to the old sailor. "Mobston-san, do you have a large piece of paper?"

Mobston sat up and rummaged through a chest near him. He pulled out a really old map and flipped it backwards for Rei. He also pulled out an old fountain pen. "Here you go!"

"Thank you," Rei said. She placed it on the floor in front of her and lied down on her stomach to draw. The Straw Hats crowded around her to watch, except Luffy, who sat on top of a rather large crate and picked his nose. She first drew a large circle in the middle of the map. She then started to draw a lot of X's around the edges of the circle and then three question marks in the middle.

"So this is the island," she said gesturing to the circle, "And let's assume it's already surrounded by marines, which is what the X's are for. Our targets are Ain, Binz, and Z, which are these three question marks because we don't know where they will be."

She then drew three smaller circles right below the question marks. "Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy will be the ones to go after those three because they are Haki users and will be able to find them with their Observational Haki."

She drew a straight line from the edge of the island to the middle question mark. "I assume Luffy's just going to run ahead and straight for Z, right?"

"Sounds like something he'd do," Nami said with an irritated glare at her captain.

"That means Brook, Robin, and I will run ahead with Luffy to be the first wave of attack and get Luffy past the marines. I'm sure most of the marines will want to go after him first since he is our captain."

"What am I supposed to do, Rei-Sis?"

"You have the heaviest artillery out of all of us, Franky. You're basically a walking tank so you'll be at the very back providing cover for all of us," Rei said pointing to the edge of the island. "Also, we can't leave the Thousand Sunny unguarded while we're fighting. The Navy might confiscate it and we'll have no way to escape."

"Wait! That leaves me, Chopper, and Nami to fight on our own?!" Usopp yelped. "Are you sure that's the best idea?"

Rei looked up at them in surprise, "But you guys have the ultimate combo attack."

"WHAT?!" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper cried incredulously, "What ultimate combo attack?"

"Well isn't it obvious since Nami has the Clima Tact, Usopp has his Pop Greens, and Chopper…" Rei started to say but then realized they were all staring blankly at her, even Robin, "Oh, I guess I'll fill you guys in on it on the way there."

"So what happens when we finish off the marines?" Usopp asked.

Rei jumped to her feet and rolled up the piece of paper. On the other side of the map was an island called Punk Hazard but Rei thought nothing of it as she returned it to Mobston. "We'll meet up with Luffy so that we can all regroup and fight our way out once we beat Z," she said, "Provided that the Dyna Stones don't explode by then. Otherwise, we'll all die but at least we'll die together."

"If we're lucky, the blast from the Dyna Stones will kill us before our bodies get melted by the lava," Robin mused.

"You two need to stop it!" Usopp wailed.

"I thought you'd want to go after Ain yourself, Know It All," Zoro asked. The group turned to look at him. He was leaning against a wall in the far back with his arms crossed and his head down. He seemingly wasn't paying attention to the plan but in reality, he heard every word. "You have history with her…"

Rei shook her head. "She is not the Ain that I know. She is willing to die for the ideals of another person and has abandoned her own. Besides, you called her as your opponent already. This is your fight."

Zoro smirked at the show of respect from Rei. "Oy, Know it All, I sensed a hesitancy in her sword earlier. Maybe she's not as determined as you think she is."

"I don't care."

"Are you really that heartless or do you just not want to see one of your classmates fall?" Zoro asked.

Rei froze and looked at Zoro in surprise.

"If you didn't care, you wouldn't have insisted to come with us back on the island. You could've waited for us on the Sea Train."

Rei looked away and remained silent.

"I won't kill her, Know It All, I promise you that," he said.

"Zoro…" Rei said softly, "Thank you."

"Tch, don't thank me now," Zoro said, "I haven't even fought her yet."

"No, I meant thank you...for caring about me."

"What?!" Now Zoro was completely confused.

"Thank you for caring," Rei repeated with a firmer voice. "At least enough to tell me this and also for earlier. I know you wouldn't have tried to stop me from fighting if you weren't worried about me."

Zoro was taken aback by her words and he stared at her in disbelief. He then glanced over and realized all the Straw Hats were staring at them. "What are you all looking at?!" he barked at them.

"Eeep! Zoro's mad!" Chopper and Usopp squealed as they ran out of the room.

"Shi-shi-shi-shi," Luffy chuckled as he sauntered behind them, "Sanji, maybe you should learn a bit from Zoro. Then maybe you'll have more luck with girls."

"What did you say?!" Sanji thundered, racing after his captain, "I'm so going to kick your ass, Luffy! Get back here."

The rest of the Straw Hats burst into laughter and left the room. Only Zoro and Rei remained with neither of them speaking. Finally, Rei decided to break the silence. "I've never really had anyone outside of my family take care of me so it takes awhile to get used to," Rei admitted, "Both Sanji and Robin told me I needed to start relying on you guys and I am trying. I really am."

"They said that?" Zoro grunted, "What else did they say?"

"That I need to start small before I figure out what it is that I want in the long run," Rei said, "And just focus on what I want right now."

"And what do you want right now?" Zoro asked.

"You," Rei answered.

Zoro gaped at her and felt blood rushing up to his face. "What the hell?"

"I want you to be my friend. Please be patient with me as I'm still trying to figure out what it means to be one," Rei clarified.

Zoro re-folded his arms and cleared his throat. "Ah, I see."

He brushed past Rei and went towards the door. He didn't want her to see how red his face had gotten over her words. Unfortunately, as he pushed the door open, he saw Usopp, Nami, Sanji, and Chopper squatting outside the door trying to listen in. They took one look at his face and bursted into laughter. They all fell back on the floor in hysterics.

Zoro's eye darkened and a red glint shown in his good eye.

 _Shing! Shing!_

Zoro returned his sword back into the scabbard while Nami, Usopp, and Chopper clung to each other in fear. Zoro had sliced the ground around them and it was only inches away from the top of their head and the bottom of their feet.

"Next time," he threatened, "I won't miss."

Sanji, unfazed by the swordsman's outburst, got up to his feet and dusted off his pants. "Oy, Rei-chan, time to get going!" he shouted into the warehouse and Rei walked out, readjusting her utility belt. Sanji reached out his hand and Rei took it without thinking twice.

"Sorry for the delay," she said, breezing past Zoro. She did not notice the thunderous look on his face as she and Sanji strolled hand in hand towards the Thousand Sunny.

The crew made their way up the stairs to board the Thousand Sunny with Luffy waiting at the bottom of the steps to be the last one in.

"Guys!" called out a voice from behind them. They all stopped and turned. Gari was running towards them with a wooden sword in his hand and a cardboard mask on this head. "When I grow up, I want to be a hero! Which one should I be, a Navy Admiral or a Pirate?"

"Pirates aren't heroes," Luffy answered in surprise.

"Really?" Gari gasped.

"They're both the same to you?" Sanji asked.

Gari nodded earnestly. "Yes! You guys are so cool!"

The Straw Hats laughed and went back up the stairs. Luffy stayed behind and thrust his fist up in the air. "Gari! The best is to do what you like!"

Rei stopped on the stairs and turned to look at her captain. Sanji was still holding her hand and he tugged at it gently to remind her to keep climbing. She looked up at the cook and he smiled at her. "See? I told you that's what Luffy would say."

Rei nodded and hurried up the stairs, not noticing the scowl the swordsman was flashing towards the cook nor the wink the cook gave back to the swordsman.

* * *

"Straight forward!" Nami instructed the crew as they blasted their way through the fleet of Naval ships.

Cannonballs rained down on the Thousand Sunny but with the slice of Zoro's swords and the swift kicks from Sanji, they all fell to the side.

"Frontal cannon!" Luffy ordered as he stood on top of Sunny's head. He thrust a pirate sword into the air and then brought it down, "Fire!"

Usopp, who was sitting in the gun room downstairs, loaded the cannon and fired. Sunny's mouth opened and a strong blue laser shot out and destroyed the marine fleet in their way.

"Up ahead! I see the island!" Brook called from the crow's nest.

"Get ready, Rei-sis," Franky said to Rei as they ran towards the front of the ship. As soon as the ship skidded onto the beach, the entire crew jumped overboard and onto the sand below. They were greeted by hundreds of marines.

"Nami, Chopper, Usopp, are you guys ready?" Rei asked.

"Too late to back out now," Nami replied, "We're already here!"

"Where the hell is Z?!" Luffy demanded to the marines, "Let us pass!"

The guns on Franky's shoulders started to blast away. "Go on ahead! I'll cover you."

"Yosh!" Luffy cried as they charged forward.

"Listen to the requiem of the other world," Brook said as he drew his sword, "Soul Solid!" A wave of ice froze a group of marines.

Robin crossed her arms. "Mil Fleur! Gigantic Mano. Stomp!" Two large legs burst through the ground and started to stomp on another set of marines.

"Talon Gatling!" Rei yelled as she unleashed her throwing knives. They each hit a marine on the shoulder and sent them flying backwards. She pulled out her own dagger chains and threw them forward. "Chain Spear!" The daggers wound around each other as they thrust through a group of marines. They parted to the side giving Luffy room to run past. Luffy flashed Rei a grin before running forward.

The marines closed in from behind them but Rei did not look back as she ran behind her captain. She threw her knives and knocked back anyone who even stepped in his direction. The sound of backs breaking also filled the air as Robin held onto other marines, while Brook cut through them like a weed whacker.

"Ultimate Combo Attack!" Nami shouted from behind them. "Natural Disaster!"

"Horn Point!" Chopper cried as he enlarged his horns and ran around the marines. He herded them into a nice tight circle. "Usopp!"

"Ah!" Usopp said as he aimed his Kabuto, "Sure Kill! Midori Boshi: Devil!"

Vines sprouted out from the center of the circle and wrapped themselves tightly around the marines, locking them in place. "Nami!" Usopp called.

"Thunder Tempo!" Nami shouted, waving her clima-tact and a large storm cloud formed over the marines. Bolts of lightning struck them all down, leaving only Nami, Usopp, and Chopper standing outside of it's reach.

"Woohoo! We did it!" Usopp exclaimed.

From a distance, Robin, Brook, and Rei watched with a smile on their faces. "Looks like your plan worked," Robin said.

Rei reached for her throwing knives and looked behind the group. "It's not over yet."

The rest of them turned to look and saw a row of Pacifistas coming towards them. They opened up their mouths and began to power up their laser beams. Rei untied her utility belt and ran forward towards them. Without it weighing her down in addition to her having her eight year old body, she was faster than ever.

"Rei-san!" Brook cried as the group ran back away from the laser beams.

She dodged the incoming lasers using both her speed and her Observational Haki. She pulled out her knife and quickly jumped onto one of the Pacifista's back. She wedged it at the point where the head meets the neck and it immediately started to sputter. Rei flipped herself off of its back and landed on the ground behind it. The body jerked uncontrollably before it's limbs fell apart and it tumbled to the ground.

One of the Pacifistas turned and directed a beam at her but it was met with the same treatment.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Four Pacifistas exploded near her and she turned to see Franky off in the distance with his guns blazing. "Ow! Sorry it took so long!"

"Radical Beam!" he shouted as he charged up his beam in his palm. It shot forward and destroyed the remaining Pacifistas. Franky smirked and lifted his sunglasses to give Rei a wink. "Rei-Sis, how's that for heavy artillery?"

"Super!" Rei said with a thumbs up.


	10. Ocean Guide

**Chapter 10 - Ocean Guide**

 _Shing! Clang! Ting!_

Zoro's swords were unrelenting as he struck blow after blow at his blue haired opponent. They were fighting in a volcanic pit. The heat of the volcano was coming through the floors but the rocks stayed solid at their feet. They were surrounded by hardened lava that seemed to have solidified while it was shot up in the air. The rocks were tall and almost tree like.

It wasn't the environment that was making this fight somewhat difficult for Zoro, though. Just based on her swordsmanship, he would've been able to defeat her easily but her Devil Fruit power added an annoying component to their match. He had to constantly be wary and avoid her touch.

"Modo Modo!" she shouted, touching large rocks that stood on each side of Zoro. They reverted back to their lava state and started to melt down on him.

Zoro grunted and quickly used his air slices to create an opening around him. The liquid rock flung to the sides and it sizzled on the ground. "Is that all you can do?" he taunted, "I thought for someone who trained with the Know It All, you'd put up more of a fight."

"You know nothing about me!" Ain snapped as she quickly backflipped away from Zoro. As her hands touched the floor, they turned into lava so that Zoro could not run after her. He launched himself into the air, kicked off of more tall rocks, and catapulted himself after her. "And don't compare me to that hypocrite!"

Zoro smirked and his two swords collided against her two daggers. They landed onto the ground but Zoro's force pushed her back. She dug her feet into the ground and glared at him. "I am nothing like him."

"Ah," Zoro agreed as he jumped back just in time to avoid her purple glowing hand coming for his chest. "You're right. You're just a copy cat. A sorry replica of the Know It All."

"Shut up!" Ain said throwing her daggers at Zoro, who avoided them with ease. She ran backwards as she pulled out two guns and shot at him continuously.

Zoro walked after her at a brisk pace. He sliced through the bullets without even breaking stride. He was taking his time, like a cat toying with his prey.

"He was the one who told me to stick to my beliefs," Ain shouted angrily, "And now look at him. He's turned his back on the king he swore to protect. He's a pirate who brings nothing but death and sorrow to everyone. He's a humiliation to the Beffi Army and to King Tannenbay."

Zoro's eyes glinted red and he shot off towards Ain. His whole demeanor had changed from toying to full on attacking. HIs bloodlust was raging and he steadied his three swords. "Santoryu! Blue Dragon..." The aura around him turned blue and formed into a powerful dragon as he sliced through Ain. "Running Water!"

She gasped and collapsed onto the ground. Zoro turned to look at her and took the sword out of his mouth. Her eyes were widened from her surprise to be alive. "Why didn't you kill me?" she gasped.

She tried to push herself off the ground but her arms gave out and she fell back down.

"I promised the Know It All I wouldn't kill you," Zoro said. He sheathed his swords and glared down at her. "The person you accused of bringing death and sorrow just spared your life."

Ain struggled to respond but then she passed out.

"Tch," Zoro said to himself as he removed the bandana on his head and tied it back on his arm, "I hope the Know It All is a better sparring partner than this. I didn't even have to go all out."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and made his way over the volcano with a sigh. "I wonder if that Ero-Cook has finished his fight."

"Ahhhhh!" Nami cried as her chest expanded and her body grew taller.

"Whoah!" Usopp shouted as he watched her skirt get a bit fuller too.

"Rei-san, have you fully changed?" Brook asked politely.

"Of course I have," Rei said, "I'm back to my full height now. Why do you ask?"

"Well, there seems to be no difference in your chest area…" Brook said.

 _Kyang!_

Zoro's fist connected with Brook's afro and a huge lumped formed under his black hair. "Idiot," Zoro said, "Be careful of where you're looking."

"Ah but how can I-" Brook started to say.

"Yes, you don't have eyeballs! We know!" Zoro snapped before the skeleton could finish his joke.

Still Brook laughed since Zoro was able to deliver the punchline for him. "Yohohohoho!"

Usopp slapped Zoro on the back in a cheerful attitude. "Oy, Zoro! I'm surprised to see you here! I didn't think you'd come this fast. We thought you might get lost or wander towards…" Usopp's voice trailed off with one glare from the swordsman.

"I felt like this was the direction I should be going and I stuck to it," Zoro said with a shrug, "Is that too hard to believe?"

"Yes," Usopp, Nami, and Chopper said deadpanned.

"Oy! What kind of attitude is that?!" Zoro snapped.

"Oy! Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! I'm okay, you can stop worrying about me now," Sanji yelled from the distance as he ran over to them.

"Oh, there's Sanji," Rei said and she waved to the cook, "Now all that's left is Luffy."

She turned her attention to the edge of the ridge where they were all standing and started to walk over. She stopped suddenly when she realized how tight her shorts were on her adult body. It wasn't the fit that bothered her but the length. Her black shorts cut right at the top of her thigh and she felt exposed. She gave a gentle tug on the sides to maybe extend the length a bit but it wouldn't budge. She frowned down at her legs.

Suddenly, Sanji walked over with his black feathered coat draped over his arm. "Rei-chan, do you want to use my coat?"

"Oy, you shitty cook, no one wants to wear your stupid feathers," Zoro barked.

"I'm trying to help out a lady!" Sanji retorted back. "Why don't you learn some manners, you dumb cave man?!"

"Are you trying to start a fight?" Zoro shouted and walked past Rei towards Sanji, "Because I'm ready to go!" He took off his coat, flung it at Rei and he reached for his swords. The coat flew towards Rei and covered her head in a giant heap. Rei quickly pulled the heavy fabric off her face and looked at Zoro in confusion. Sanji raised an eyebrow but said nothing. They glared at each other for a second before Zoro broke away and turned his annoyance at Rei. "Well?! Do you need a jacket or not?!"

Rei was startled but she still willingly draped the coat over her shoulders. It was definitely too large for her but the length reached to her ankles. "Thank-"

"Tch," Zoro interrupted and brushed her gratitude to the side, "It was too confining for me anyways."

"Guys! Focus!" Nami yelled with her back turned to the group. There wasn't any anger in her voice though. Instead it was filled with concern for what was happening below them. "Luffy," Nami whispered.

Over the ridge and in the pit below, Luffy locked in an intense battle with Z. This pit was much larger than the one Zoro and Ain had fought in. In fact it almost looked like a valley of rock and lava. Luffy's fists were bleeding. There were scratches and bruises all over his body and Z, himself, looked pretty beat as well.

"Ahhhhh! Z!" Luffy charged forward, his fist coated in Armament Haki, as he slammed it into Z's left arm. The pieces of Z's metal arm broke off and the large gun that wrapped around his arm fell to the ground, leaving only his arm and metal hand.

The impact of their blows sent shockwaves throughout the mountain and exploding a few of the Dyna Stones. Nami winced and covered her head with her hands. Majority of the Dyna Stones remained untouched and Rei breathed a small sigh of relief.

She felt a powerful energy above them. Rei lifted her head and saw Aokiji standing at the top of a crest across from them. He was watching the battle with just as much intensity as they were. Rei could've sworn she saw a small smile on his lips too. She looked to the other side and saw Binz and Ain standing on a ledge, watching over their master.

"I will...I will do it!" Luffy shouted, "I will become the Pirate King!" He raised his fists, which were coated in Armament Haki all the way to his elbows.

"My name…." Z shouted back, "...My name is Z!"

Z's fist connected with Luffy's face but then Luffy punched his stomach and then his jaw.

"Arrrrgghhh!" Luffy shouted as he unleashed another punch but he dropped to his knees at the last second from exhaustion and his fist weakly collided with Z's stomach.

Z smirked but then he fell backwards onto the ground. The fight was over.

"I…," Z gasped, "I've gotten old. What a shame. That fun moment ended so quickly."

Sanji let out a long stream of smoke from his cigarette, "Whew. Frankly, that battle ended right on time. What a close call."

"Luffy!" Usopp, Chopper, and Nami shouted excitedly as they raced down the side to get to their captain.

Chopper hugged Luffy with such force that he was knocked backwards. Usopp caught him just in time and helped him back up on his feet.

"Hey guys!" Luffy said with a laugh.

"Master Z!" Ain called from the other side of the plateau. She and Binz had rushed from their ledge.

"Ain...Binz…" Z said as he got up on his feet, "Forgive me...for giving you so much work."

"I...I…." Ain's eyes filled with tears. "I'm just happy to see that you're alright."

"Zoro…" Rei said under her breath as she pulled out her daggers, looking up at the peak of the volcano..

"Ah," Zoro responded, taking out his swords.

"Rei? Zoro?" Robin asked, noticing their movements.

"We've got company," Rei said glaring upwards.

The Straw Hats gasped as they saw they were surrounded by marines along the tops of the volcano with Admiral Kizaru leading them along with many of the leading figures of the Navy, who were all Z's disciples. "Ah, seems everyone's all here!" Kizaru shouted down delightedly, "It's a shame that the Straw Hat and Master Zephyr are almost dead but seeing you're all going to die anyway, it's the same."

Z scoffed and walked forward. "Looks like you brought everyone."

"Master Z!" Ain cried after him but he ignored her.

"At the end, I did what I wanted," Z replied without looking back, "Now, I have to pay the price for doing what I wanted or I wouldn't be able to face the ones that went before me. Straw Hat Luffy, you have your own adventure, don't you? Leave the rest with me...Z!"

"Old man!" Luffy cried, "What are you doing?!"

Ain ran for her master, "No, Master! Please, don't do this. Please, just-"

Suddenly, a wall of ice formed in front of her. It reached from one side of the canyon to another, blocking the Straw Hats from Z and the Marines. The thick wall of ice reached to the tops of the volcano and encased all the Dyna Stones as well.

Rei looked up towards at Aokiji and Zoro followed her stare. "What's he doing here?" Zoro growled.

"He's giving Z the death that he wants," Rei murmured.

"Master!" Ain cried pounding the wall of ice, "Master! Master!"

Everyone fell silent as they all listened to the terrifying explosions and cries from the other side of the ice. The sounds of a frightening battle shook through them. It sounded as though the marines were clashing against an army instead of just one man. Every moment of silence was filled with anxiety until the cries of Z would rise again, signaling that he was still alive but everyone knew it was just a matter of time.

"Master…" Ain whimpered as she collapsed on her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"The sea watches us quietly, guiding us through our death and our birth..."

Ain froze in her tracks and she turned to look at Rei. Even the Straw Hats were looking at her, unsure of what she was doing. Up on the ridge, Aokiji, who had turned to walk away also stopped in his tracks.

"From humble hometown waters, to the waves at the end of the earth," Rei continued to sing as she approached Ain. Rei helped Ain back on her feet, while Ain continued to sob.

"The sea carries us carefully, through the dark of night and light of day.."

The Straw Hats looked up to see Aokiji join in Rei's song. Their voices echoing and bouncing off the icy walls. "All our pain and suffering, it swallows up in its warm embrace, so knowingly and gently, washes them all away..."

Rei fell silent as she let Aokiji take the last line for his mentor and master. "There will come a day, I'm sure, when I must heed its solemn call, and walk side by side with my old friends, resting in its foamy waters."

Silence fell with distant sounds of battle continued from the other side of the ice wall. Rei handed Ain over to Binz, who was weeping loudly. "I've buried too many people in my life," Rei said, "To know that this is not a death to cry over. To be able to end on your own terms is a blessing not given to many people like us."

"You're not one of us," Ain snapped at Rei, "You're nothing like us."

"I told you before," Rei said solemnly, "The sea is a battleground and all it cares about is your strength and your will, regardless if you are marine or a pirate. And you don't have to be either to help people."

She rummaged into her utility belt and pulled out a small chess piece carved out of wood. She handed it to Ain. "If you are still the girl I first met, then you will take this piece and give it to King Tannenbay. He'll know it's from me."

Ain looked down at the knight in her hand and she looked up at Rei with a mix of confusion and anger. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I believe there's an open position for a Commander back home," Rei said and she closed Ain's hand over the chess piece, "And they could use some help."

Ain looked up at Rei in surprise but Rei had already turned her back to them and was walking away with the rest of the Straw Hats.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to BethxAngel for suggesting I use the song in the story and sending me the Ocean Guide lyrics. Wanted to give you credit at the beginning of the chapter but didn't want to spoil it ;) Thank you again!


	11. Zoro's Pocket

**A/N:** Thanks to all your reviews and comments! I'm officially wrapping up this story and moving onto continue Green Heart. I hope you've enjoyed this take on Film Z and keep those suggestions/questions coming :)

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - Zoro's Pocket**

"Know It All, how do you know that song?" Zoro asked as he did his sit ups by hanging upside down from the railings of the top deck.

The Thousand Sunny had sailed away from the third end point and the island was far behind them. The entire crew had stood in silence as they watched the island get smaller and smaller in their line of sight. Beams of light from Kizaru continued to flicker around the volcano even when they had sailed for a long time, indicating that the fight was still on.

Finally, when they were too far away to see anything else, the Straw Hats took a moment to think about Z one more time before they dispersed to occupy their mind with other things. Rei sat cross legged beneath the foremast as she whittled away in a small block of wood while Zoro started on his workout.

"A teacher used to sing it all the time during my first year," Rei replied. She blew away some wood shavings from her knife and inspected her work in process. "It was the same teacher whose hand I accidentally broke during training. I think I mentioned him earlier..."

"Yah, I remember. "

"That was Kuzan-san," Rei said.

"WHAT?!" Zoro sputtered. He was caught off guard by her statement that he unwittingly unhooked his feet from the bannister and he fell down with a crash next to Rei.

"Ow ow ow," Zoro grumbled as he rubbed his head and frowned up at Rei. "Aokiji was a teacher?! Was he from Beffi?!"

"No. He was with the Navy when he came to Beffi," Rei said, inspecting the wood in her hand. "He just took a couple years off to hone in his Haki and he became a teacher on the side."

"You have got to be kidding me," Zoro scoffed as he climbed back up the stairs to resume his workout.

Rei said nothing and held up the block of wood to the light. It was now in the shape of a hat with chunks of wood left around it for her to cut it into the shape of a ribbon. She also had some initial markings on the dome of the hat to resemble the texture of straw.

"Oy, Know It All, is there anything else I should know about you?" Zoro asked as he sat on the railing. He didn't continue his workout. Instead he remained seated so he can chat with her.

"I don't know," Rei said with deep consideration, "I think you know everything there is to know...But if there's anything you want to know, just ask me."

Zoro eyed her solemnly. Rei noticed his attentiveness and returned his gaze with confusion. "Is something the matter?"

Zoro's frown deepened. "A couple of days ago, you were sleeping more than I was and now you seem fine, even after all that has happened."

"Maybe it was Ain's devil fruit powers...I feel fine now," Rei guessed.

"Did it heal your wounds as well?"

Rei placed a hand over her chest and felt around the wound tenderly. She winced a little at the soreness of it and then looked back up at Zoro with a sad smile. "No. It's still there but it's getting better."

"Okay, everyone!" Chopper interrupted from the doorway to his new infirmary, "Line up so I can give you guys a check up."

"Ehhh?!" the Straw Hats on the lawn deck protested, "But we're all fine."

"I just need some meat." Luffy sniffed and rubbed his nose before calling out to the chef, "Oyyy! Sanji! Meat! Meat!"

Zoro ignored the ruckus happening around him. He jumped fro the railing and grabbed Rei by her collar. She was taken aback but didn't resist as he dragged her up the stairs and to the doctor. He walked right past Chopper and dumped her onto the medical bed. She gave a sound of protest but was ignored by him and the reindeer. He walked out and gave a Chopper a pat on the back as he walked past. "Your first patient is ready," he said with a grunt as he closed the door behind him.

Zoro smirked and went back to the railing. This time he resumed his work out. He hooked his feet along the poles, hung backwards over the banister, and started to do his sit ups again. After his fifth sit up, he noticed the cook had made his way up the stairs and was leaning against the wall next to the door. He was giving Zoro a very condescending look.

"What do you want?" Zoro growled as he continued with his workout.

"I thought you said you were done with her," Sanji said as he lit his cigarette.

"Huh?"

"The last time I checked, you said Rei-chan was all mine," Sanji said as he flicked his lighter shut.

"What?!" Zoro unwittingly unhooked his legs again and he fell back down with a loud crash. "Ugh," he grunted as he rubbed the back of his head again. He glared up at Sanji, who was waving to him and smiling over the bannister. "What are you talking about?"

"Just wanted to see where you still stand, you clueless idiot," Sanji said.

"Stand with what?!" Zoro barked back.

"Nevermind," Sanji replied. He flicked the ash off of the cigarette and walked away.

"Someday, I'm really going to kill that man," Zoro muttered to himself as he dusted off his pants. Any image of that cook with any woman was disgusting but the thought of that pervert with the Know It All, in particular made, him want to reach for a bottle of the strongest liquor and just down it in one sitting.

"Ugh, I feel filthy," Nami said just as Rei and Chopper exited the infirmary, "I'm going to go rinse myself off."

"Oh, I should probably take a bath too," Chopper replied and fluffed his fur, "I have volcanic ash all over me."

"You can take a bath with me, Chopper," Robin offered.

"AHHH! So lucky!" Brook and Sanji yelled at the same time.

"Idiots," Zoro scoffed under his breath.

"Somebody needs to help Rei too," Chopper said, "She can't get her bandages wet."

"I'll-" Brook and Sanji started to say but the gleam from all three of Zoro's exposed blades shut them up immediately.

"Rei, you can wash with me and Chopper can wash with Robin," Nami said. Rei nodded and followed behind her obediently.

Zoro sat at the base of the staircase, polishing and cleaning his swords, and blocking the cook and musician from even attempting to sneak a peek at the showering women. Sanji was practically chewing on his necktie out of sheer frustration.

"Ugh, to be able to shower with Nami-swan," Sanji wailed, "To be able to see that goddess' body with all those bubbles on her skin and-"

"Can you stop?" Zoro growled as he gently tapped the powder ball against each of his katanas, "You're disgusting."

"I appreciate the female form!" Sanji snapped, "What's wrong with that?"

"When it comes to you? Everything," Zoro muttered.

"What did you say?" Sanji asked.

Zoro remained quiet and inspected his blade before wiping it with an oiled cloth. Something on the ground caught his eye. He picked it up and realized it was the whittling that Rei was making earlier. It was an exact replica of Luffy's hat and he caught himself marvelling at the intricate detail of her work. He then noticed that Sanji was looking at him. Zoro immediately sat up straighter and returned back to cleaning his swords, but not before stuffing the wooden hat in his pocket. He frowned at the way he was behaving. If he wasn't careful he'll turn into the cook. _Tch,_ he thought as he balled up the oiled cloth in his fist. He thought about the sickening way the Dartbrow followed Nami along like a lovesick puppy. _Screw that._ _Not me._

Still, he felt himself unable to move from the steps. The back of his neck was tingling and he was very much aware of the Know It All's presence in the bathroom room above him. To be fair, he wasn't thinking about what she was doing in here. He wasn't like that pervert. He was much more concerned that Nami was taking the proper precautions with the bandages. Did that debt witch even know how to handle a wound?

He sheathed his swords and folded his hands behind his head. He leaned back against the stairs and stared up at the sky. The corners of the stairs jabbed into his back but he didn't care. He could fall asleep anywhere. He felt the wooden hat in his pocket settle from his move and he smiled a little at the reminder of it's existence.

The girl was definitely intriguing and full of surprises. He was looking forward to when she was fully healed so he can spar with her. From what he saw thus far, he knew she could prove to be a worthy opponent. And if her blade can cut so intricately on such a little piece of wood, he could only imagine the precision in her fighting techniques.

 _Yes,_ he thought to himself with confidence, _That's all she is to me. A good training partner._

The sun shined down on his face and warmed his skin like a light blanket. He grinned as he closed his eyes. It was time for a nap and he could finally relax.


End file.
